


Living in the Shadows

by baberahamlinkin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bi Zoe, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Entities, Demonic Possession, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Filicide, Foxxay if you squint, Fuck Canon, Gen, Good Demons, Gore, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Love/Hate, Magic, Mallory's last name is Cromwell in this, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prolicide, Psychic Bond, Resurrection, Shapeshifting, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Violence, Witches, f/f - Freeform, kyle never comes back, most of the demons and angels are based off real ones but im adding my own twist to them, redemption arc, somewhat follows canon, starts during 3x02, starts with a murder, very minor Foxxay, you've heard of guardian angels now hold onto your ass for guardian demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baberahamlinkin/pseuds/baberahamlinkin
Summary: They were supposed to bring Kyle back... but they didn't. Instead, they brought something else back from the depths of Hell... and now it's attached to Zoe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter might be a little rough, but I'm glad to be adding this fic to my collection of works. Miczariel's an oc I've had for a long time, and I'm happy to finally write about her and Zoe.

Air rushes through her almost intact lungs as she jerks upright, her hands flying toward her throat. She splutters, eyes wide and blurry, as the brightness of the room disorients her already weak senses. She hits the ground hard, though her thin body barely makes any noise. She’s not completely sure whose body this is, nor is she sure where she is, but she’s… definitely not in hell anymore, definitely no longer dead- but she’s very certain that this body, whoever it is, has been dead for quite a long time. This body’s limbs are almost skeletal, and most of it is missing skin in several places. The body’s stomach has been gored, it’s- well, her- intestines practically spilling out. A sudden rush of strength fills her body, along with her memories and thoughts, and a sharp pain. 

She is Miczariel, that much she remembers. 

Her sigil burns into her wrist, permanently marking this body’s flesh. Slowly, Miczariel gets to her wobbly human legs. She’s still a bit disoriented, and quite grumpy, and she gets a glimpse of her new face from the mirror across the room… she’s in an embalming room, she realizes, and most of the flesh around her jaw is gone- leaving her features in a twisted, skeletal grin. One of her eyes is missing too, she's practically a zombie at this point… barely human, barely in control. Vicious, angry hunger gnaws at Miczariel's empty and loose stomach, which is slowly receding back where it belongs with her other intestines. Her tongue, surprisingly still intact, runs along the dry, bony teeth of her lower jaw in place of her lip. Miczariel isn't sure when she's last eaten… it feels like an eternity since she's last tasted blood. And, speaking of food, Miczariel's ravenous attention is drawn toward the sound of a man's voice. 

"Hey," the sound is cautious and firm, "what the hell are you doing here-" Miczariel unleashes a loud, blood curdling scream just before the man can finish his sentence. The man is prey- live prey, tasty prey- and Miczariel hasn't seen or heard a live one in some time, not since she was locked away for her brutal slaughtering. Miczariel moves with inhuman speed, the door to the embalming room crumbling beneath her violent demonic strength. Even with her limited vision, Miczariel can see the man across the room. She can taste his terror, she can hear his heart pounding in her ears. Miczariel leaps over a table scattered with human remains reeking of blood and decay, her movement all but flipping the surface. 

Miczariel is upon the man in seconds, teeth tearing into his throat. His blood, warm and thick, rushes into her mouth. Muscles, ligaments, and skin tear easily as Miczariel rips into him, trying to satiate the ungodly hunger eating away at her. She must eat and heal, figure out why she's here, and who's brought her back. The man collapses beneath Miczariel despite his superior strength and weight, but his fists continue to tear and hit Miczariel's bare sides and back. Each blow glances off Miczariel, each hit akin to the annoyance of a mosquito bite, as she continues to eat him alive. 

Blood coats her pale, ice cold skin as the man's movements begin to slow and grow weak. He's no threat to Miczariel, he's barely a nuisance, and now he's dying beneath her… it's pathetic really, how easy the humans are to kill. A dry, gurgling laugh leaves Miczariel's bony lips as she draws back; her lone eye a shimmering black orb in the socket. Her guts are completely in place now, now the hole in her abdomen is beginning to close. Soon enough her missing eye will return, as will her skin and hair… soon, she'll be able to pass for human, unrecognizable as an unworldly and ungodly being. 

"Oh, fuck," a tiny voice squeaks out. Miczariel's head snaps toward the noise, her features twisting from amusement to suspicion. There's a girl huddled in the corner, barely an adult, her brown eyes wide with terror. No, this is more than terror- this is absolute mania. Miczariel's lips aren't back yet, but if they had been she'd be grinning ear to ear. Is this another victim? Another human to end this hunger? Miczariel gets to her feet again, her movements more steady and certain, and lowers into a stalking crouch. Miczariel creeps toward the girl, slowly regaining vision on her blind side. Her tongue darts outward again, licking the blood from her reforming lip. This girl, the potential prey, isn't very big. She's skinny, and shorter than Miczariel, and definitely won't provide much of a meal… but as Miczariel comes closer, she realizes that this is _ not _ food. Miczariel can feel it deep in her foreign bones, this person is not to be eaten.

"You," the word hisses between Miczariel's skeletal teeth- her voice hoarse and raspy, like nails on a chalkboard- as she stops just a few feet away from the girl, but she doesn't get an answer from the girl- nor was Miczariel expecting one. The only thing Miczariel actually receives from the terrified mortal before her is a surgical tray to the face. It doesn't hurt, well.. it does hurt a little, and it sure as hell startles Miczariel more than she's going to ever admit. Miczariel stumbles back, giving the girl just enough time to scramble to her feet. 

"Help! Help!" The girl shrieks. "Madison, help!" But this Madison, whoever Madison is, doesn't come. Miczariel cradles her nose, glowering beneath her brow, as she slowly turns to the screaming girl. 

"That…" Miczariel begins slowly, testing her voice. Her throat is raw and her voice hoarse from lack of use. "Fucking… hurt…" the girl's eyes widen comically. She grabs something shiny from the counter- it's a small knife, nothing that can really hurt Miczariel. She waves it at Miczariel, trying her best to imitate a threatening stance. 

"S-stay back!" The girl stammers as Miczariel stalks toward her once more. Maybe before Miczariel had felt… intrigued by the girl's _ difference _ that set her apart from prey, but now Miczariel is angry. The girl moves to slash at Miczariel, and in one fluid movement Miczariel grabs the girl by the wrist. The knife is dropped out of fear, those brown eyes oh so close to Miczariel's as the demoness leans in. The girl's scent, mingled with fear, fills Miczariel's nostrils. She smells like peppermint, burning Miczariel's nose- though, in a pleasant way-, and fear. But it's the girl's wrist that catches Miczariel's attention. Upon the girl's wrist is Miczariel's sigil, the familiar mark mimicking Miczariel's own wrist mark. Ah, so _ this _is Miczariel's Summoner, the one who's called her here.

"You." Miczariel repeats, studying the girl's features- her voice more sure, more _ real _. Miczariel sniffs at her summoner gain, the girl going rigid beneath Miczariel's touch. "You brought me here." 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The sentence leaves the girl's lips in almost a single breath. She flinches away from Miczariel, trying her best to break free from the demon's grip all the while trying to stay as still as possible… it's a weird combination of movements, one Miczariel certainly hasn't seen before. Miczariel twists the girl's wrist to show her the mark. 

"You summoned me." Miczariel states, a little more forcefully. The girl begins to shake, her eyes locking onto the mark fearfully. 

"Please… l-let go," The girl mumbles, casting her eyes away, "you're hurting me." Miczariel releases her grip, not necessarily intending to inflict harm. 

"You summoned me." Miczariel repeats, pointing to her own wrist. "Why?" The question is more forceful and aggressive than Miczariel intends, her voice echoing- though it's not really hers, is it?- through the morgue. She hasn't had to practice her _ inside voice _in quite a long time. 

"I didn't mean to!" The girl says, flinching at Miczariel's tone. "I… I swear! I don't know who you are, I didn't know that the spell would.. would bring you here!" 

Miczariel nearly sneers, "You read an ancient text without knowing _ who _ it’d wake up? That’s the most foolish thing I’ve heard in a long time.”

"L-look," the girl is trying to be brave now, her brow furrowing as she attempts to stand up to Miczariel- which, Miczariel _ does _ have to give the girl credit for-, "if this is… is a problem for you I'll.. I can just try to get you back to where you came from, okay? I… won't bother you anymore," 

"You think it's that simple?" Miczariel laughs, a humorless noise. "You can't _ send me back _ , not unless you're planning on _ dying. _ What did you sacrifice, Girl? Blood? Hair? Bone?" 

"Blood," The girl says, breathless, as she backs herself into the table where the body Miczariel had jumped over earlier lies, "I… sacrificed blood." Miczariel stares at the body behind the girl- it's male, poorly stitched together, with a pentagram of blood on his chest.

"A sacrifice?" Miczariel asks dryly, smirking. "For me? I'm flattered. But it was_ stupid _ of you to do this. You're lucky I'm reasonable, Girl." Miczariel is almost fully healed now, the body she's now bound to adjusting itself to best suit Miczariel's essence. For a moment, Miczariel thinks the girl's eyes dart toward Miczariel's bare chest. 

"I… I didn't do it on purpose," The girl reminds Miczariel a millisecond later, "please… just let me send you back!" Miczariel leans close to the girl, their noses brushing together, as Miczariel looks deep into the girl's eyes; scanning for any lie, any truth… but it seems the girl is telling the truth, no matter how naïve she sounds. 

"You don't seem to comprehend your situation," Miczariel snarks, "but I suppose I can humor you. You can't send me back, witch, you will _ never _ be able to send me back. I am part of you now." Miczariel's fingertip runs along the girl's jawline, her black eyes shimmering once more as the whites return and the irises take on an icy blue. 

"What are you? _ Who _ are you?" The girl croaks.

"I am Miczariel," The demoness grins, "and you are mine." 

* * *

Zoe's hands shake as she grips the steering wheel of the dead morgue employee's car. The _ thing _ in the passenger seat beside her had killed the employee just moments before, making quick work of him, like he was nothing more than a steak or a burger. Zoe's eyes nervously dart toward _ it _, her heart racing in her chest. The thing's eyes slowly roll to meet Zoe's, a lazy smirk finding its way upon the creature's lips. It looks human, feels human, and seems human… but Zoe knows it isn't. 

It's name is Miczariel, she remembers, and the name sends chills down Zoe's spine. 

"You…" Zoe licks her lips uneasily, "you killed that guy." 

"And?" Miczariel asks, bored with the conversation already. Miczariel folds her arms, the muscles tensing beneath her skin, against her chest and glowers at Zoe like a teenager expecting a scolding; yet, her gaze holds all the energy of a careless alley cat. Miczariel’s dressed in the morgue employee’s clothes now, reeking of death and God knows what else, pouting like an angry toddler. Zoe’s not sure what Miczariel has to pout about, but whatever it is Miczariel is heavily dwelling on it. 

"And that's bad." Zoe says dumbly, not sure what else to say. This creature is clearly much older than Zoe, and much less _ human. _

"I was hungry." Miczariel sighs, glancing out the window of the car. "What was I supposed to do, eat you?" There's something sinister about that smirk now, Miczariel's teeth are just barely visible behind her lips. Zoe looks away nervously, her eyes instinctively widening with fear once more. Miczariel wasn't serious, was she? Surely she wouldn't really eat Zoe… but then again, Miczariel had eaten the morgue guy.

"You can't eat people." Zoe says after a moment, trying to ground herself. "Seriously." 

"Oh really?" Who's going to stop me?" Miczariel's voice is smooth, sultry… enticing, even. "You?"

"I don't know." Zoe huffs. "But you _ can't. _" 

Miczariel snarls in annoyance, "Fine," she mutters, "but can't I just eat the lady in the back?" 

"What?!" Zoe shrieks, startled, when she feels a hand against her shoulder that _ definitely _ isn't Miczariel's. For a moment, Zoe panics; nearly losing control of the car as she shrieks. Out of the corner of her eye, Zoe thinks she sees Miczariel smirking. 

"It's a stowaway," Miczariel confirms, the bored tone seeping into her voice once more, "another of _ you. _" Zoe glances at the rearview window as she wrenches the vehicle under control once more. Two blue eyes peer at Zoe- but they're not cruel, not like Miczariel's. No, this is a curious gaze. 

“So you’re what drew me out here,” The woman murmurs, lax, as she gazes at Zoe before her eyes dart to Miczariel. Miczariel’s ruby lips curl into a wry, wolfish grin as she sizes the stranger up… Zoe doesn’t know why Miczariel’s looking at this lady like _ that _, but Zoe figures she doesn’t want to know. Miczariel sniffs at the lady, reminding Zoe of a feral animal each time Miczariel does this, as the grin continues to inhabit Miczariel’s features. 

“I think she’s lost,” Miczariel practically _ giggles _, “alone, perhaps.”

“Can ya turn around? An’ make a right?” The woman asks. Zoe doesn’t know why she listens to the woman in the back seat, but she does. As soon as she’s able, Zoe makes a U-turn. Her heart is pounding against her chest, her head is swarming with billions of thoughts- none of them good. What if the lady in the backseat means to kill her? What if Miczariel _ eats _ the lady in the backseat? What if Miczariel eats _ Zoe _ ? Miczariel looks out the window for the longest time, almost oblivious to Zoe and the woman in the back, but while Miczariel’s cannibalistic ways- is she a cannibal? Zoe doesn’t even know if Miczariel is human- run through Zoe’s mind Miczariel turns and grins at Zoe. God, Zoe _ hates _ that grin; it’s crazed, wild, and hungry and it scares Zoe.

“Don’t worry,” Miczariel coos at Zoe like she’s talking to a scared animal, “I won’t eat you… well, not yet anyway.” The mortified look on Zoe’s look is apparently exactly what Miczariel wants to see because Miczariel throws her head back and laughs, her eyes glinting either playfully or cruelly- Zoe’s not sure yet, she has no idea what anything means for Miczariel yet. They keep driving until the sun begins to rise. It must’ve been two or three hours, maybe more, but Zoe’s definitely surprised when they reach a small, rundown shack in the middle of nowhere. Miczariel looks as though she could care less, but the woman in the back is certainly grateful Zoe had brought her home. 

“Thank ya,” The woman practically beams as she gets out of the car, “for bringin’ me home. I’m glad I found ya, whatever you were doin’... it called me to ya.”

“Her… foolishness called you?” Miczariel asks wryly, quirking an eyebrow. 

“No…” The woman bites her lips and squints a little, as if looking for the right word. “Her.. magic. I could feel her pulling into the Underworld itself.”

“You felt me resurrect Miczariel?” Zoe asks, though in the corner of her eye she thinks she sees Miczariel wince at the mention of her full name. Miczariel folds her arms against her chest once more, still focusing on the woman- who stares right back.

“Are ya hurt?” The woman squints at Miczariel and her leftover wounds- some of which, mostly the facial ones, are still a little visibile and deep. “I can fix those, if ya want.”

“I’d like that.” Miczariel’s features turn into a small, tight-lipped smile. It looks like she’s being insincere for a moment, but Zoe wonders if Miczariel’s just forgotten how to smile. 

“Well then, come in. What’s yer name?” The woman smiles back, gesturing toward the shack, as she directs her question to Zoe

“Zoe Benson,” Zoe answers and steps out of the car, but Miczariel doesn’t at first. She looks suspiciously at the car door handle, almost glaring at it, and after a moment Zoe realizes Miczariel doesn’t actually know how to use it- she’d partly forgotten that she’d had open the door for Miczariel earlier. 

“You just, uh,” Zoe clears her throat uncomfortably and points at the door handle, “pull it.” Miczariel scowls at the door handle again as she wraps her fingers around the slim handle and yanks it. Zoe winces and definitely hears something in the door break as the door swings open, but Miczariel is unbothered once more; a triumphant look upon her face as she climbs out. The woman leads Zoe and Miczariel inside her spacious, practically empty, shack. Miczariel looks somewhat contented inside, as if she’s been inside it before- or perhaps something similar-, as the woman sits her down on a stool. Miczariel sits obediently, something that definitely surprises Zoe. The woman rummages around for something, and after a moment she produces a bucket filled with green muck. 

“This’ll do the trick.” The woman chirps. She places the bucket by Miczariel and sticks her hand in the green gunk. Moments later, she’s smearing the stuff against Miczariel’s pallid skin. Miczariel sits calmly, almost like a patient being tended to by a doctor. She looks almost human for a moment, but Zoe suspects Miczariel is anything but. 

“Do you think that’ll work?” Zoe asks curiously after a little while, watching as the woman applies the muck to Miczariel’s stomach wound once Miczariel has lifted the fabric of her stolen shirt. 

“Oh, I know it will.” The woman replies, focused on the task at hand. She looks up at Zoe and smiles, “This stuff’s the shit. Literally.” Miczariel wrinkles her nose a little at the mention of this. Apparently, even though Miczariel eats people she’s still opposed to having shit smeared on her face. 

“Shit?” Miczariel half groans, which causes the woman to chuckle.

“Louisiana swamp mud’s filled with spanish moss and alligator dung…” The woman scoops up another handful of her medical shit, “they have amazing healing properties. Mother nature has an answer for everything. I mean, it healed me when I was burned alive.” The woman scoffs, moving to smear the muck on the weird marking on Miczariel’s arm- the one Zoe now shares with her-, but Miczariel shakes her head.

“That won’t heal. It’s not a wound.” Miczariel grunts. So the woman, now finished with tending to Miczariel, gets up to put the muck away. As she does so, something clicks in Zoe’s head. 

“You’re Misty Day?” It’s more of a question than a statement, really, but Zoe asks it nonetheless. “The witch Cordelia told us about? Everyone… thinks you’re dead.” Miczariel looks toward Zoe, quirking an eyebrow curiously. Some part of Zoe thinks she feels Miczariel’s curiosity deep inside her, but Zoe brushes it off. 

“But of course you’re not,” Zoe continues, “you have the power of Resurgence!” Miczariel snorts, amused, but Misty seems more intrigued.

“‘Power of Resurgence’?” Misty echoes, bemused, “I like that.” 

Miczariel climbs to her feet, staring boredly at the swamp mud clinging to her skin. She sneers at it, perhaps wondering when she can rub it off, but Zoe ignores Miczariel once more as Misty continues.

“Y’know, we’ve so much to teach each other, Zoe.” Misty says, staring at Zoe in wonder.

“Maybe we do,” Zoe supplies with a nod, finally looking over at Miczariel- who’s touching the mud curiously- before she turns her attention back to Misty.

“I knew there were others like me.” Misty concludes as she sets the mud away, smiling at Zoe. “But I had no idea how to find you… and then today, I was meditatin’ in the woods when my heart started racing and my teeth started vibratin’. Somethin’ was callin’ to me, I had no idea what it was but I knew I had to follow it… and it was you, Zoe.”

“And me,” Miczariel grumbles, apparently not keen on being left out.

“And you.” Misty adds, still smiling, as she stands in front of Zoe. Zoe takes a small step back, a little uncomfortable, but Misty passes her by and sits upon her bed. “Your magic brought me there, Zoe.. and I’m grateful, ‘cause now I’m not alone.” There’s music playing in the background, and Miczariel is vaguely aware of Zoe asking about it, but her attention is drawn elsewhere. There’s a deep pull in Miczariel’s gut, like someone’s hooked her and they’re reeling her in. Miczariel is momentarily disoriented, but she’s drawn back when Zoe’s hand touches Miczariel’s shoulder. Involuntarily, Miczariel jerks away and glares at Zoe; her lips pulling back to show her teeth. Zoe takes a step back, startled, but she speaks nonetheless.

“I… should be headed back. My school’s gonna.. Be worried about me. They’re probably wondering where I am…” Zoe glances at Misty, then back at Miczariel. “I just gotta find out what to do with…” She gestures at Miczariel, who grumbles and folds her arms against her chest again. Zoe wonders if that’s Miczariel’s defense mechanism, but she doesn’t ask about it.

“Oh, she can stay with me. I’ll heal ‘er.” Misty offers, but Miczariel shakes her head.

“That’s not a good idea.” Miczariel responds. “Besides, with the… swamp shit, and my abilities, I should be find within the next… oh, the next half hour or so. But I can’t stay here.”

“I don’t know if you can come with me,” Zoe says sheepishly, “you’re-”

“I can and I will.” Miczariel snaps, cutting Zoe off. “You brought me here, you summoned me here. Remember? You are mine, and I am not leaving you… and you are not leaving _ me. _” Zoe appears to be a little frightened at Miczariel’s sudden outburst. She flinches at Miczariel’s tone and glances at the floor. Misty appears to be a little surprised too, except she actually cuts in.

“You shouldn’t talk to her like that,” Misty says, frowning at Miczariel, “she brought you back.”

“I’m well aware.” Miczariel growls. “I am back, thanks to her, and she’s not about to pawn me off. So let’s go.”

“Fine.” Zoe snaps back. “You can come with me. But we’re going to lay down some rules, okay?”

Miczariel’s glare turns to another grin, one that makes Zoe even more uneasy than the others, “You can lay down your rules all you want, but there is only one rule I’ll ever follow: learn the rules, so I can break them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, more dialogue than action right now.

“Okay,” Zoe exhales as she sits on the edge of her bed, “what do we do if we see a person?”

“Don’t eat them.” Miczariel sighs, unamused, but she’s rewarded nonetheless. Zoe breaks a piece of the poptart in her hand off and hands it to Miczariel, who’s quick to devour it. Maybe this isn’t necessarily- the doglike training, that is- but Zoe can’t be too sure. Besides, maybe it’s working- Miczariel certainly seems to enjoy poptarts, and she gets a piece each time she isn’t snarky or wrong… which, Zoe has to admit, is working because Miczariel hasn’t been rude for a total of five minutes- a new personal best, probably. 

“Good.” Zoe manages a smile, she’s not sure how. “Now, what do we do if Cordelia or Fiona finds you?”

Miczariel grumbles and leans back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling, “Knock them out and run away?” The demon speculates, growing bored of the questioning and the ‘training’. Zoe scratches behind her ear for a moment, biting her lip. That’s maybe… not a good idea, but it could work. Still, it’s not the right answer.

“No,” Zoe says, shaking her head, “you’re supposed to tell them you’re just visiting. Or that you’re Madison’s cousin or something.”

“I still think that’s a bullshit idea,” Madison snarks from the other side of the room, busy organizing her clothes or something of the sort- she is, however, particularly enamored by a short blue dress. She’s all caught up on why Miczariel is here now, and while she’s not necessarily fond of Miczariel Madison still finds the circumstances funny. 

“Yeah, well, it’s all we have right now.” Zoe mutters. Miczariel holds her hand out expectantly. Zoe stares at it a moment, confused, before she realizes what Miczariel wants. Zoe sighs, giving in, and just hands the rest of the poptart over. Frankly she’s tired of training, and part of Zoe’s sure that Miczariel won’t listen to anything Zoe’s told her anyway. “Here, just have it.” 

Miczariel’s eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. She practically stuffs the rest of the poptart- which is over half of it, mind you- in her mouth like a hamster. 

“You’re going to choke, Miczariel.” Zoe warns, folding her arms against her chest as she stares at her new  _ friend _ \- if Miczariel can even be called such. Again, Miczariel winces at the mention of her full name.

“Don’t call me that,” Miczariel mutters through a mouthful of poptart. 

“Why not?” Zoe asks, frowning. “That’s your name, right?” 

“Names have power.” Miczariel says simply, somehow managing to swallow the poptart in her mouth. “Each time you say my full name, it hurts.” Miczariel partially regrets dramatically telling Zoe her name, but she’d been living in the moment.

“Then what do you want me to call you?” Zoe asks. Part of her would like to keep saying Miczariel’s full name out of spite, but the other part doesn’t want to hurt Miczariel… especially when Miczariel, though rude and arrogant, hasn’t necessarily done Zoe any wrong. Besides, it’s practically Zoe and Madison’s fault that Miczariel is here anyway. 

Miczariel shrugs, “I don’t care. Just don’t call me by my full name…” Miczariel trails off, then glances away, before she adds, “Please.” 

“Alright…” Zoe drums her fingers against her mattress. “Well… how about Mic, then? I mean, it’s the shortened version of your name… or Zariel, or Ariel?” Miczariel wrinkles her nose at the last two.

“‘Mic’ will do.” She decides. 

Zoe nods, “I guess if Cordelia or Fiona asks what it’s short for we can tell them Michelle or something.”

“Do what you will.” Miczariel shrugs dramatically. “I still think you should let me devour them.”

“What is it with you and eating people?” Zoe groans. “Please don’t eat anyone else.”

Madison laughs, and utters, “Maybe you should get it over with and let her eat  _ you _ . Maybe you wouldn’t be so uptight afterwards,” before she heads out of the room and downstairs. Zoe stares at where Madison had been, a mixture of embarrassed and appalled, but Miczariel only laughs. It’s not necessarily an amused laugh, it’s more like the kind of laugh a parent gives a child once they’ve asked a silly question. 

“Don’t worry.” Miczariel assures Zoe. “I won’t eat anyone else… for now. You have my word.”

“What good is your word?” Zoe asks skeptically. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t.” Miczariel responds. “But I don’t lie and I don’t break promises… especially when, in a way, you own part of me.”

Zoe looks horrified, “I don’t want to own you!”

“Too late,” Miczariel shrugs, indifferent, “part of my soul is yours, and vice versa. My mark binds us together, that’s why you have it too.” Miczariel climbs to her feet- Zoe thinks Miczariel is taller than she was earlier, but maybe she’s wrong. Little does Zoe know, Miczariel is subconsciously altering her body to what she’d looked like in her past human life… prior to her original death, prior to Hell. 

“What if I don’t want your mark? What if I don’t want to own you, to be owned?” Zoe demands, hugging herself. 

“It’s too late.” Miczariel repeats, glancing at Zoe before she approaches the window. “You should’ve known what you were doing. The only thing that’s going to break our bond is your  _ death _ , and I’m quite sure you’re not ready to die.” Zoe doesn’t say anything this time. Truth be told, she’s not sure what to say or do. Maybe she is ready to die, maybe she isn’t… after all she’s seen, though it hasn’t been much, maybe it’s not worth living this life. But when she glances at Miczariel the blonde smiles knowingly and comes to sit beside Zoe. 

“I know this is a lot.” Miczariel says, her demeanor becoming more gentle. “It may be a lot for anyone to raise a demon from Hell.”

“So you’re not human after all?” Zoe asks airily, her suspicions confirmed. Miczariel smiles, nodding. 

“No.” Miczariel shakes her head. “I’m not human. Not anymore.”

“Were you ever?” Zoe asks, which causes Miczariel to blink in surprise. There’s a sharp stab of guilt, perhaps, deep in her gut; but Miczariel shrugs. 

“Maybe I was… maybe I wasn’t. I wasn’t completely human, I guess, but I wasn’t bad. Not then, anyway.” She smooths her hands against the baggy pants she’s wearing, the same ones she’d left the morgue in, as Zoe asks her next question.

“Are you dead?” 

“No. But I’m not alive either.” Miczariel tells Zoe, though the answer doesn’t make much sense- and Zoe’s confused expression causes Miczariel to sigh. “I walk the line between life and death, I always have. I’m neither dead nor alive, like the others like me, but unlike them I have… or I had… empathy. I can feel. I just haven’t in a while. Unlike them, I was born- not created.” 

“When were you born?” Zoe asks, her brow furrowing in confusion, “How old are you?”

“I’m old enough.” Miczariel responds, and apparently that’s the only answer Zoe is going to get from that question for now. The familiar sound of the doorknob turning fills the air, startling Zoe whose head whips around toward the sound. The door is opened by none other than Cordelia herself, who smiles warmly at Zoe- then she glances at the form beside her. 

“Good morning, Zoe,” Cordelia greets, though she smiles at the occupied space beside her, “who’s this?” 

“This isn’t what it looks like-” Zoe blurts out. She’s never been good under pressure, and while she’d extensively told Miczariel what to do earlier she hadn’t prepared herself for these questions.

“Really?” Cordelia laughs, “Because it looks like you’ve brought home a stray.” Cordelia reaches out to pat Miczariel’s head, but when Zoe turns back toward the demoness… it’s not exactly her. Zoe can  _ feel _ Miczariel’s presence, but the form beside her is not the tall blonde from earlier. This is a large black dog- it looks like a German Shepherd, Zoe thinks- with eyes just as dark, tongue lolling out of its mouth as it peers curiously at Cordelia. Still, she is allowed to pat Miczariel’s head. The long, furry tail wags lazily against the mattress. 

“Oh, yeah,” Zoe mutters sheepishly, “then it is what it looks like.” She’s somewhat angry at Miczariel for not telling her that Miczariel could simply  _ turn into something else _ . If Miczariel had just told her that, Zoe wouldn’t of had to spend all morning trying to teach her. 

** _You didn’t ask._ ** Miczariel’s voice fills Zoe’s head, startling her. Miczariel’s tone is smug, and Zoe then guesses that Miczariel didn’t tell her because she thought it’d be funny.  ** _So I didn’t tell._ **

“What’s it’s name?” Cordelia asks, still patting Miczariel’s head. “Or does it not have one? Where did you find it?” The first question is genuinely curious, the second two is more teacher or parent-like. 

“Oh, uh,” Zoe thinks, her mind blank, but then she decides that maybe she can use this opportunity to get back at Miczariel, “her name is Fluffy.”

** _That’s boring. If you’re going to spite me you’ll have to try harder._ ** Miczariel says, bemused. 

“Well, she certainly is that.” Cordelia agrees, but sternly adds. “But you haven’t told me where you found her.”

“Madison and I found her yesterday when we were going to those memorials,” Zoe lies, referring to the frat boys Madison had murdered, “she wouldn’t stop following us, so we decided to bring her home. We were going to tell you later.” Zoe offers her most convincing smile, and she’s lucky enough that Cordelia buys it.

“Well,” Cordelia begins, “we’ll have to check around to see if she belongs to anybody… but I don’t see the harm in her staying as long as you don’t blow off your lessons. Just make sure she doesn’t bother the cats.” Cordelia gives Miczariel’s head another pat before she smiles at Zoe and heads for the door.

“And don’t forget,” Cordelia adds, “we have our morning meeting in a few moments.” Zoe nods at Cordelia, managing a small smile. Cordelia exits Zoe’s room, and as soon as she does Miczariel- still in dog form- hops off the bed and onto the floor.

“It would’ve been so much easier if you’d just told me you could do that.” Zoe hisses, gesturing at Miczariel’s dog form.

“Yes.” Miczariel agrees, her voice- though a bit garbled- jumping directly out of the dog’s mouth. Zoe shrieks, startled, and Miczariel laughs, “I thought this would be more  _ fun. _ Strange, isn’t it? Seeing one of your domesticated animals talk?”

“I… you can talk too?! You were just in my head a moment ago!” Zoe exclaims, climbing to her feet as she glares at Miczariel. Miczariel grins as best she can with a dog’s mouth, her tail still wagging lazily in amusement. 

“Of course I was. Perhaps I forgot to mention I could commune with you through our bond?” Miczariel asks. She sits on the floor opposite of Zoe, her ears perked upright. 

“You might’ve.” Zoe grumbles. “So what? You can do, like, telepathy and stuff too?”

“Telepathy we share.” Miczariel says. “In time, you should be able to commune with me in the same way. But aside from that, I’ve a  _ variety  _ of other abilities.”

“And I’m guessing you won’t tell me those either?” Zoe speculates as she opens the door. Maybe she’s going crazy- Zoe knows that’s not far off-, but she thinks for a moment that Miczariel’s winked at her.

** _Of course not. _ ** Miczariel says, reverting to her telepathy now that the door’s open.  ** _A lady never reveals her secrets._ **

“You’re not even human.” Zoe mutters. “I’m not even sure you’re a lady.” The laughing noise exits Miczariel’s mouth again, but one they’re closer to the stairs the noise stops. Miczariel turns her doggy head toward Zoe and ‘speaks’ again.

** _It would be easier, I decided, if they saw me as something other than human. It’s less suspicious. So for now, until I deem them ready to see me, this is how I will appear to them._ ** Miczariel tells Zoe, her amused tone turning to seriousness. 

“You still should’ve told me.” Zoe mutters. 


	3. Chapter 3

** _Where are we going? Why aren’t we going with them?_ ** Miczariel points her furry snout toward Madison and Nan. They’re headed toward the new neighbors’ house, but Zoe has elected to take another path. Miczariel follows without hesitation, not too keen on being away from Zoe. She’s not sure why yet, but Miczariel decides to tell herself it’s because she doesn’t want Zoe to get hurt- especially because Miczariel isn’t keen on going back to Hell so soon. And it’s not like Miczariel wants to go to the neighbors’ house, especially because even from the academy Miczariel can practically  _ taste _ how religious they are. 

“The only clothes you have are the ones we got from the morgue, which happened to disappear when you turned into man’s best friend.” Zoe mutters, keeping her voice down. “We’re going to the mall to get you more clothes for when you’re not a dog.” Zoe heads toward the car they’d stolen, the one she’s apparently keeping now. She pops the door open for Miczariel, who hops inside. 

** _The clothes will reappear when I shed this form. _ ** Miczariel tells Zoe as she settles herself in the passenger side seat.  ** _Why should I need more?_ **

“People usually own more than one set of clothes.” Zoe tells Miczariel as she hops into the driver’s seat. “And since you’re sticking around, you’ll need some too.” Miczariel huffs and curls up in the seat. She rests her head on her paws, tucking her tail around her. Zoe looks over at Miczariel, uneasy with how simple it is for the demon to blend in as either a human or an animal. Zoe’s even more uneasy with how much she actually wants to reach over and pet Miczariel’s head like she’s just some dog off the street. Zoe resists the urge, instead plugging the car keys into the ignition. The car roars to life, startling Miczariel- just like it had the previous day- who shoves herself into a sitting position. Her ears prick upward, swiveling cautiously. The scene is almost comical, but Zoe doesn’t laugh. 

** _I’m done with this form for now. _ ** Miczariel mutters.  ** _You may want to look away._ **

“Look away?” Zoe asks quizzically as she presses on the accelerator. The car begins to move, just as Miczariel’s features begin to melt. Her skin flickers like it’s burning, but there’s no smell. Her flesh practically melts off her skin until there’s nothing but skeletal canine remains- but even so they’re not completely doggish, they’re a soup between human and animal. The skeleton grins at Zoe, eyeless and soulless, as the muscles begin to sprout from the fireless embers that cling to the bones. Then flesh and hair, the eyes. Pigment floods the skin of Miczariel’s host body, and soon she’s human and clothed again; smirking at Zoe who keeps her eyes fixated on the road- sick to her stomach from looking at Miczariel’s shapeshifting. Maybe she should’ve listened to Miczariel and look away, but it’s too late for that now. She’ll just have to do it next time. 

“That’s better.” Miczariel sighs, leaning against her seat. “There’s too many sounds and smells in that form… too much to take in.”

“Get used to it. You’re Fluffy now, remember?” Zoe snorts. 

“I’ll be Fluffy when I need to be.” Miczariel grins at Zoe. Zoe’s beginning to wonder if this isn’t a grin at all, but rather Miczariel showing her teeth like a wild animal. “But I will always be Miczariel. Fluffy… this Michelle character… they are nothing, they are disguises.” 

“I know you’re Miczariel.” Zoe mutters, then apologizes when Miczariel flinches, “Mic. Sorry.” Miczariel shrugs at the apology, glancing out the window again. Then she tries to smile, to make light of the situation for the first time, “I’m not going to have to play fetch with you, right? Like, no walks or anything?” Miczariel snorts, but Zoe can feel Miczariel’s amusement. 

“We’ll see.” Miczariel decides, leaning back. Zoe’s smile widens a little as she moves to turn on the radio. The first one that comes up is a news station, and its words are anything but welcome. 

_ “In other news, Alicia Spencer- 48-, was found dead this morning in her home. As most of you know, she’s the mother of local college student Kyle Spencer, who was killed in-”  _ Zoe abruptly switches off the radio, her smile vanishing as she grips the steering wheel.

“Are you alright?” Miczariel asks airily, showing actual concern for Zoe for the first time- so, Zoe decides, they’re making progress. 

“No.” Zoe admits after a second, unable to tear her eyes away from the road. She licks her lips uneasily, trying to hold back her anger and her tears. Kyle should be here, not Miczariel, and Kyle shouldn’t of died in the first place. None of this should’ve happened. Miczariel looks at Zoe, perplexed, before she sighs. 

“Did you know the woman the voice box mentioned?” Miczariel asks.

“Voice box…?” Zoe frowns, confused, before it clicks. “Oh, the radio? I… no, I knew her son. Or, sorta. I met him at a party.” Zoe doesn’t continue on, but she guesses she doesn’t have to. There’s this weird feeling in Zoe’s head, one that’s not quite explainable- but it’s like someone’s rummaging through a box, but her mind is the box and she can only guess that the person is Miczariel. 

“I see.” Miczariel nods. “Madison killed him. I can’t say I’m not surprised, not with what I know of humanity.” Her tone is indifferent, but not as cold as it has been. 

“Shut up!” Zoe snaps. “You didn’t know him. He was different.” Her grip tightens again, but Miczariel is unphased.

“Arguably,” Miczariel murmurs, “neither did you. All in all humanity is rotten, corrupted. You all fight yourselves for scraps and sex, and what for? You all die in the end.” Miczariel sneers at Zoe. 

“ _ You _ died!” Zoe says pointedly. “You were human, and you died. That’s how you became a demon, right?”

“No. I was murdered.” Miczariel growls. “Even so, I didn’t die and I was never completely human. I’m not dead, remember? I’ll never be dead.”

“Well, lucky you.” Zoe mutters as she pulls into the mall parking lot. She parks a little ways away from the mall, mostly because it’s a little busy today and she knows she won’t be able to get a good parking spot. This time Miczariel has no qualms opening the door, though she is a little hesitant to do so- sort of like the door is going to shut on her, or like it’s going to attack her. But Zoe decides it’s best not to tease Miczariel about it, mostly because they’d already had a small fight in the car and Zoe isn’t sure if Miczariel will snap and eat her or not. Lucky for Zoe, Miczariel is too busy scanning the surroundings to really be mad about anything. Miczariel squints at the mall in the distance curiously, shoving her hands in her pockets as she does so. 

“So this place is a trading post of sorts? Perhaps a merchant’s grounds?” Miczariel asks quizzically as Zoe leads her toward the building. Zoe actually laughs at this, quirking an eyebrow at Miczariel as the go along. 

“It’s a mall.” Zoe explains. “You go in and buy stuff.”

“Yes,” Miczariel nods, “but what do you trade in return?”

“Money?” Zoe responds, not quite sure how to explain all this to Miczariel in great detail. “I… don’t have a lot of it, so we’re gonna have to shop second hand, but…” She trails off, deciding by Miczariel’s expression that the demon doesn’t care either way. Miczariel is polite enough to hold the door open for Zoe, who offers a pleased and thankful smile. Miczariel sniffs at the air once they’re inside, a bit suspicious and a bit curious. She’s never been in a mall before… or, really, she’s never been to or seen anything the twenty-first century has to offer aside from cars. In order to keep Miczariel from getting lost in the crowd, Zoe begrudgingly takes Miczariel’s hand. To Zoe’s surprise, Miczariel’s fingers wrap around Zoe’s hand to hold it in return; which leads Zoe to realize that Miczariel is  _ nervous  _ about being in such a busy place. Miczariel’s hand is surprisingly warm in Zoe’s and it fits nicely in Zoe’s hand, something that Zoe can’t help but notice- though she does shove this knowledge deep down once she learns it, not necessarily interested in thinking about it right now. Zoe leads Miczariel to the escalator, who stares at it suspiciously. 

“What is this?” Miczariel asks as she stares at it, her eyes narrowing distastefully. “Is it magic, too?”

Zoe laughs, “No, it’s electronic. It moves on it’s own. Just step on it, see?” Zoe smiles at Miczariel and steps onto the escalator. Miczariel’s eyes widen slightly in fear as Zoe begins to ascend the mechanical staircase, but she takes a deep breath and steps up. Well, she doesn’t necessarily step; it’s more of a leap- a leap directly into Zoe’s arms, per say. Miczariel clings to Zoe, eyes darting to and fro. Zoe, slightly surprised at Miczariel’s fear, draws the demon closer. 

“I hate this,” Miczariel growls, “why does the staircase move?” Zoe laughs, allowing Miczariel’s hair to run through her fingers subconsciously. When Zoe realizes what she’s doing, her cheeks flush and she abruptly pulls away. Still, she smiles at Miczariel to try and comfort her. 

“It’s to make things faster.” Zoe explains. “It won’t hurt you. I mean, as long as you don’t fall off or like… get your toes sucked in at the top.” She adds the last part teasingly, but can tell Miczariel doesn’t much care for Zoe’s attempt at humor. Zoe steps off the escalator with ease, waiting patiently for Miczariel on the other side. Miczariel takes a wide step, glaring at the escalator as she does so, and decides to stick close to Zoe’s side. This time it’s Miczariel who willingly takes Zoe’s hand, glaring at the passersby as Zoe leads Miczariel toward a small store. 

“Just take it easy on picking stuff out…” Zoe says sheepishly. “I’m not made of money… and I don’t have a job right now. All I’ve got is what I came with and what we got from… the guy you ate.”

“Then why spend your money on me?” Miczariel asks hesitantly, suspiciously. “Surely there’s other things you’d like to spend your money on.”

“There is,” Zoe admits slowly, glancing toward the ground, “but like you said, you’re my responsibility now… right?” Miczariel’s gaze softens. Admittedly, she feels… guilty, which is something Miczariel isn’t used to feeling. Again, she hasn’t exercised  _ empathy  _ in quite a long time. But Zoe only offers Miczariel a tiny smile of reassurance, one that doesn’t really help anything. Miczariel still feels bad, and Zoe is still going to do something  _ nice _ for Miczariel. Zoe gingerly ushers Miczariel into the store. The demon looks around, confused, before she looks at Zoe quizzically for guidance. 

“You just pick up what you like, see Mic?” Zoe says as she picks up a crisp white t-shirt and hands it to Miczariel. “Should be in your size… we might have to try it on.”

“Try it on?” Miczariel frowns. “Am I… allowed?” 

“Yeah,” Zoe laughs softly, “you’re allowed. Just maybe… don’t turn into a dog when you wear them? Oh, and try and go for black and white clothes… that’s what we usually wear, I guess. And don’t take the clothes out of the store if they have one of these,” Zoe points toward a heavy tag on a nearby blouse, “it’ll explode and get ink everywhere.”

“I’ll do my best not to turn into a dog… or get ink anywhere. But no promises.” Miczariel says, adding a small smile to show she’s simply joking. Miczariel reluctantly takes a step away from Zoe, her attention and curiosity now turned toward all the clothes at hand. Zoe smiles as she watches, a little more at ease with Miczariel around than she has been before. Now there’s a little more humanity to Miczariel, though Zoe isn’t quite sure what’s brought on Miczariel’s change of heart. When Miczariel is comfortable enough to wander more than a foot away from Zoe, Zoe takes to looking at things she’d like for herself… things she’ll probably be able to afford in the next half century. Miczariel grabs a pair of black jeans, humming softly to herself as she does so. She grabs a dark flannel, a jacket, some more shirts… really just whatever she thinks to grab. The fabric is foreign against Miczariel’s palms and arms, piquing her curiosity at all these new garments. She darts around the store, somehow finding fun in this new experience, before she finally stops by Zoe a handful of moments later. 

“Find everything?” Zoe asks. She turns away from a dress she’s been staring at- one of the brand name ones, the type Zoe’s never able to get on sale when they’re available… one she’s not going to be able to get now, either. Miczariel nods eagerly, grinning at Zoe- but this grin is different. It’s not like the ones that makes Zoe think Miczariel’s only thinking of  _ eating _ her. This is a genuine grin, one that makes Miczariel looks so human that Zoe almost forgets Miczariel isn’t. Zoe gently takes Miczariel’s arm, guiding her toward the counter.

“Why were you looking at that dress?” Miczariel asks curiously, tilting her head. “Do you like it? You’d look nice in it.” Miczariel tries her hand at compliments, and it makes Zoe smile. A pinkish tint seeps into Zoe’s cheeks.

“Yeah,” Zoe admits as she helps Miczariel lay the items out on the counter, “ and thank you, but it’s not important now. You’d probably look better in it, but I doubt you’d like to wear it… based on your choices today.” Zoe teases, though her sense of humor and enjoyment diminishes severely as the total begins to add up. Miczariel turns away from the cashier and Zoe, staring at the dress curiously. If she can just grab it and run… that should be enough, right? Zoe would like it, wouldn’t she? Miczariel leaves Zoe’s side as the girl pays for Miczariel’s new clothes. Zoe hardly notices, she’s too distracted by all the money she’s going to have to fork over. But Miczariel isn’t distracted, nor is she going to be driven away from this new idea of hers. Miczariel gingerly picks the dress up like she’s looking at it. Miczariel discovers that one of the heavy tags  _ is _ on the dress, but she figures it won’t be too hard to remove it… and Miczariel finds herself to be correct. With Miczariel’s strength and powers, the item is rendered null. It pops off the dress easily, the heavy tag falling to the floor.

“Hey!” The cashier yelps in surprise, now catching on to what Miczariel’s doing. “You can’t do that!”

“Mic, what-?” Zoe turns around, immediately figuring Miczariel’s to blame, as she gathers the item bags. But Miczariel is already darting through the door, dress in hand, as the cashier shrieks for security. Lucky for the cashier, there’s a security guard just by the escalator. Unluckily for the guard, Miczariel practically vaults the second floor barriers. She careens to the ground and lands on her feet like a cat. There’s a loud  _ crunch! _ from the impact, presumably something in Miczariel’s legs, but Miczariel runs like there’s nothing wrong at all. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Zoe hisses as she rushes after Miczariel, still carrying the bags, but she can’t see the blonde anywhere. Zoe doesn’t know where to look, or where she’ll find Miczariel, and she’s certainly hoping that Miczariel doesn’t get caught. God knows what Fiona’ll do to Zoe if she finds out Zoe’s associated with  _ another  _ crime. Zoe rushes down the escalator, doing her best not to shove anyone else or trip. She has to find Miczariel, she has to make sure Miczariel doesn’t eat anyone else- Zoe does not want to deal with that again. Zoe reaches the first floor landing, heart racing, and she still isn’t sure how to find Miczariel until she remembers their bond. Maybe if she focuses, she can reach Miczariel telepathically; but she’s not exactly sure how the whole telepath thing works, much less their bond. 

** _Mic, what the fuck?!_ ** Zoe broadcasts, hoping the demon can hear her.  ** _What did you do? Oh, fuck, what did you do?! Are they after us? After you?! Where are you?!_ ** There’s security cameras everywhere, Zoe knows it. Maybe she can make the guards forget, but she sure as hell can’t make  _ machines  _ forget. Jesus Christ, Zoe wasn’t even going to be able to go to the mall anymore after this. 

Miczariel doesn’t answer for a long time, and it eats away at Zoe. But soon a buzzing noise seems to fill Zoe’s ears, and she’s greeted with Miczariel’s voice,  ** _It’s okay. I made them forget. Come outside, I’m waiting for you. _ ** Hell, somehow Miczariel seems to sound excited- like this is all some game, and she’s winning. Zoe guesses that’s exactly how Miczariel is treating the situation, too. Zoe takes a deep, shaking breath and heads the way they’d come in. Her heart is still pounding against her chest and she feels like she’s going to pass out, but all Zoe can seem to focus on is that she’s probably going to get an earful once she gets back to the academy.

** _Where even are you?_ ** Zoe grumbles as she leaves, glowering at the pavement. Her answer doesn’t come in the form of words, instead it’s a mental picture of sorts: the car. So Zoe backtracks toward it, but she’s not greeted by a human Miczariel. Instead, she’s greeted by the black dog again; tail wagging excitedly, tongue hanging out adorably.  ** _Are you trying to look cute so I don’t get pissed?_ **

** _Maybe._ ** Miczariel’s tone is amused as she trots toward Zoe.  ** _Is it working? _ ** Miczariel nuzzles her nose against Zoe’s clenched fist as a slow, high-pitched whine leaves Miczariel’s mouth. God, she’s almost like a real dog- and yes, it is working. It’s hard to be mad at a dog, Zoe decides.

“It might be.” Zoe grumbles, her head aching slightly from using the telepathy. “But what the hell were you thinking? What did you do?”

** _I got you the dress._ ** Miczariel says simply. She walks beside Zoe obediently until the distance between them and the car is closed. Then Miczariel obediently sits by the passenger side door, making it somewhat clear she’s not going to become human again until they’re back at the academy… which is probably for the best. Zoe sets the bags down so she can open the passenger door for Miczariel, then so she can open the back door. True to Miczariel’s word, the dress is sitting in the backseat; all laid out for Zoe and all. Again, it’s a little difficult for Zoe to be upset when Miczariel has gotten- well,  _ stolen _ \- such a nice dress for her.

“I should return it.” Zoe grumbles as Miczariel climbs in and Zoe puts the bags in the back. She picks the dress up gingerly, part of her wanting to keep it and the other part wanting to bring it back int.

** _Why?_ ** Miczariel asks airily, resting her chin on the seat as she peers back at Zoe.  ** _I got it to repay you. _ **

“You didn’t get it, you stole it.” Zoe corrects. “And repay me for what?”

** _I’ve been in Hell for a long time,_ ** Miczariel admits, whining softly,  ** _and you admittedly… saved me. I was very tired of being there. I was very alone. But here I’m not alone. I have you._ ** The sentiment is sweet, and while Zoe is partly touched she’s also partly suspicious. 

“You have me because we’re stuck together.” Zoe says simply. She shuts the backseat door and the passenger door before she heads around and climbs in the driver’s seat. “Otherwise, we wouldn’t of ever met.”

** _Maybe not._ ** Miczariel agrees, her warm dark eyes staring up at Zoe.  ** _But you can choose to look at this as a punishment and deny the situation we’re in, or you can accept it and move on. And I, for one, am tired of living in denial. _ ** Miczariel huffs and rests her chin on her paws once more, curling up in the seat like earlier.  ** _This is a new start, I suppose, and I’m deciding… I’m deciding I’m glad to have it. So thank you, I suppose, for freeing me from Hell. _ ** Zoe looks at Miczariel in surprise, genuinely not expecting the demon to actually thank her for something; or to be so… so morose. She didn’t expect Miczariel to embrace their situation, especially after the first impression Miczariel had made on her in the morgue. But maybe Miczariel is right, maybe this isn’t necessarily a punishment. There’s got to be some silver lining to this, even if Zoe can’t see it now. Once Zoe pulls herself from her thoughts she again starts the car. It roars to life, but this time it doesn’t startle Miczariel; who’s decided to sit up once more, but only to look out the window. Zoe steals a glance at Miczariel’s canine form, but this time she reaches out and pats Miczariel’s head.

“I guess it’s hard for both of us.” Zoe says slowly. “I didn’t mean to bring you here, Mic.”

** _I know. _ ** Miczariel hums.  ** _I can see your memories, remember?_ **

“Then you know how fucked up everything’s been for me.” Zoe mutters. “I mean, everything sucks!”

** _Everything does suck, _ ** Miczariel agrees,  ** _but don’t let it get you down. I’m sure things will look up soon enough. _ **

“I can’t believe I’m getting positive advice from a demon,” Zoe utters, half-amused, as she glances at Miczariel again. 

** _It is a little cathartic, isn’t it? _ ** Miczariel muses, which causes Zoe to laugh a little. Aside from this little banter, the rest of their ride is silent. At some point, Miczariel lays back down; though she crosses the console between the front two seats and rests her head upon Zoe’s knee. Zoe wonders if it’s for comfort, or if Miczariel is simply tired- or if Miczariel can even be tired. Either way, Zoe finds she doesn’t necessarily mind this; it’s comforting, and for the first time in a while Zoe doesn’t feel truly alone… which is also a relief. Part of Zoe is even a little sad when the car ride ends and she parks outside the academy. Miczariel perks up like any other dog would, her eyes instantly darting toward the window as Zoe climbs out- this time letting Miczariel out through the driver’s side. 

“I really don’t want to carry all this upstairs,” Zoe mutters, shaking her head as she unloads the bags. She sets one down to grab the two others, but when she shuts the door and reaches for it Zoe finds the third bag missing. She’s confused for a moment before she peeks at Miczariel, who’s holding the bag between her teeth. Miczariel’s tail wags slightly, lazily, as she stares up at Zoe.

** _You don’t have to. _ ** Miczariel tells Zoe.  ** _You have me._ **

“I do have you, don’t I?” Zoe asks with a dry laugh, smiling down at Miczariel as they head to the gate, which she pushes open for the demon-dog. Miczariel trots up the old brick stairs with Zoe, her tail still fanning side to side, as they head into the building. Zoe’s still smiling when she and Miczariel walk through the room filled top to bottom with pictures of past Supremes, but the smiling doesn’t last long. 

“You like her.” the voice is Nan’s, from the couch with her book. Zoe staggers to a halt, surprised and confused. Miczariel stops with a confused whine, tilting her head as she peers at Nan before she glances up at Zoe. 

“Excuse me?” Zoe asks, eyes narrowing as she turns toward Nan. Miczariel can sense Zoe’s apprehension… her embarrassment, even, at being called out. Miczariel isn’t exactly sure why Zoe’s embarrassed, but she doesn’t really care enough to pry into the emotion.

“You’re thinking about someone. I can tell.” Nan supplies simply, staring back at Zoe. 

“You know,” Zoe says, still a little flustered, “it’s rude to get into people’s heads like that.”

** _Zoe, leave well enough alone. She means no harm. _ ** Miczariel cautions, but she’s ignored by Zoe- and by Nan, who is unable to read Miczariel’s thoughts. Miczariel is not human and rather experienced at keeping unwanted people from her mind, and therefore she is protected from the clairvoyant.

“You think I like having to hear other people’s thoughts all the time?” Nan asks. “I don’t.”

“So stop.” Zoe says, as if Nan’s ability is something she can just turn off… just like how Zoe wishes she could just turn off her curse.

“Wish I could,” Nan snarks, grabbing a pair of headphones from beside her, “these help.” Nan pulls the bulky headphones over her ears, and Zoe turns around. 

** _She meant no harm. _ ** Miczariel persists, but again she’s ignored by Zoe as they make their way up the stairs. Miczariel struggles a little with the bag, especially because she can’t seem to lift her head high enough to get the bag over each stair- but she refuses to allow Zoe to take the bag from her, too stubborn to accept help. 

* * *

Zoe sleeps for most of the day. After the mall experience, and the meeting Miczariel experience, she realizes she’s exhausted and she hasn’t slept since before she brought Miczariel back from Hell. Surprisingly enough, Miczariel doesn’t revert back to her human form once they’re back; even though Cordelia, Fiona, and Misty have gone. Zoe partly wonders if it’s because of the new maid, but she doesn’t pay too much mind to this once she’s drifted off. Miczariel climbs onto the bed not much longer, curling into Zoe’s back- and while she does sleep for some time too, she finds herself awake long before Zoe even dares stir. Miczariel’s not necessarily sure why she’s awake at first, but she gets the feeling something isn’t right. She hops down from the bed, her eyes adjusting from the bleariness of sleep, and heads for the window. Luckily, it’s short enough for Miczariel to peer out of even in her canine form- she doesn’t truly feel like wasting more energy to become human again, mostly since shapeshifting takes a lot out of her. She sniffs at the air, still unsure about what’s going on, but there’s something different in the air… a rancid smell, like decaying meat, but Miczariel isn’t sure where it’s coming from. She’s vaguely aware of Queenie and the new maid arguing downstairs, but that’s about it. Miczariel’s claws click against the wooden floor as she heads toward the door. With a small bit of focus it creaks open, allowing Miczariel to look into the halls, but again she isn’t sure what the fuck is going on until- There’s a bloodcurdling scream from downstairs, one that definitely startles Miczariel and wakes Zoe. Zoe mutters something incoherently, blindly fumbling for the lamp as she rolls over. The smell is closer now, and Miczariel still can’t place it but she knows it’s not something friendly. Miczariel pulls her lips back, exposing her porcelain fangs as she snarls into the hallway, her hackles rising to warn Zoe of the oncoming danger.

“Mic?” Zoe asks, slightly alarmed. “What’s… what’s wrong?”

** _Bad._ ** Miczariel growls.  ** _Something bad. Stay here._ **

“What? No way! C’mon, we’ll check it out together-”

** _No. Stay here._ ** Miczariel commands, but then she adds softly,  ** _Please._ **

Zoe clearly isn’t keen on staying put, but she doesn’t argue with Miczariel. Besides, if Miczariel’s this wound up about something, it has to be something bad right? Miczariel trots down the hallway and toward the stairs cautiously, crouching toward the ground as she does so. She leaves Zoe behind in the bedroom, not wanting any harm to come to  _ her _ human. Besides, Miczariel isn’t completely sure what’s going on anyway- and if she can figure it out, she might be wrong. Maybe there’s no threat after all. 

“He’ll ravage both of us!” Miczariel hears a moment later before the loud bellow of a cow fills the air. The academy doesn’t have a cow- this much Miczariel is sure of, mostly because she would’ve smelled it earlier if it had. She drowns the rest of the argument that follows between the maid and Queenie out, focusing on the issue at hand, until the scent of blood fills Miczariel’s nose. Miczariel trots into the kitchen just in time to see the maid fleeing and Queenie heading outside. Miczariel whines, following Queenie, but the girl stops. 

“Fluffy, what the hell? Go back upstairs,” Queenie groans in annoyance, but as soon as the door’s opened there’s no stopping Miczariel. She darts out before Queenie can grab hold of her, teeth bared and hackles raised. The monster’s scent fills Miczariel’s nostrils, overwhelming her, but it doesn’t take Miczariel long to find it. It’s in the backyard, shrouded in mist, just a few feet away from the door. This isn’t a creature Miczariel has seen before- humanoid, with the head of a bull- but it’s not demonic; not necessarily, though it is controlled by dark magic. Miczariel stops just a few feet away from the minotaur, her teeth still barred as a savage growl rips through Miczariel’s throat. 

“Queenie, what’s going on?” Zoe’s voice, which sends a wave of annoyance through Miczariel. Why hadn’t Zoe just listened and stayed upstairs? Miczariel turns her head, letting down her guard, to see Queenie and Zoe heading out toward her. 

** _No, Zoe, don’t-_ **

“Look out!” A look of terror overcomes Zoe’s features, her arm shooting upward to point toward the creature that’s now charging toward Miczariel. Miczariel skitters to the side, momentarily startled, before she charges at the creature in return. Her steel trap jaws rip into the minotaur’s belly- firm with muscle, but soft and easy to chew through. The creature screams in agony, meaty hands wrapping around Miczariel’s ear as it pulls. Miczariel’s entire ear is ripped from her head as the minotaur uses its other hand to grab at Miczariel’s throat. The minotaur rips Miczariel from its abdomen with brute force, shattering Miczariel’s canine jaw in the process. The minotaur bellows in rage at Miczariel before it flings her like a ragdoll, her body striking the metal fence that borders the academy’s property with a loud  _ snap! _ before it sinks lifelessly into the bushes. Fuck, that definitely hurt. Miczariel can’t even bring herself to climb to her feet; her mind is hazy. It’s almost like she’s drunk, drunk from pain. Miczariel attempts to stand, but her legs just can’t seem to work correctly. So Miczariel lies helplessly, her eyes glazing over as her body slowly kicks into overdrive to heal but something tells Miczariel her body won’t heal herself in time. 

She’s barely conscious, but there’s one thing that rouses Miczariel from her comatose state- Zoe’s scream. Miczariel isn’t coherent enough to tell if it’s a scream of pain or terror, but it’s just enough to snap Miczariel into gear. It’s a wonder Miczariel forces herself upward, bones snapping and popping from her injuries, as her skin begins to burn. Her run is sloppy and jerky as she forces herself from the bushes, eyes blazing hatred, as she runs for the minotaur. Miczariel grows bigger, her energy and strength increasing as her body changes again- but it’s not to her human form. What Miczariel is becoming is in no way, shape, or form human at all; but rather something monstrous, something unnatural. 

“What the fuck?!” Queenie screams, and deep down Miczariel feels Zoe’s fear too- but she’s no longer afraid of the minotaur, her fear is directed toward Miczariel. Miczariel towers above the minotaur, standing near nine feet tall. Her torso appears to be similar to a gorilla’s- thick, muscular-, and her legs are humanoid but her feet are goat-like hooves. Her hands are humanoid as well, her thick hands ending in deadly claws capable of shredding flesh from bone. The skull is canine, like a wolf’s, with sharp fangs and eyeless sockets and a long, thick snake-like tail protrudes from the end of Miczariel’s spine. Two elk-like antlers shoot upward from the skull of Miczariel’s  _ true form _ , but that’s not the worst part. The worst part is the lack of sinew and skin. It’s sparse at best, almost like a burn victim, and pearly white bones flash from the charred skin that does happen to cling to this new monster. But Miczariel’s definitely got the minotaur’s attention now, and now Miczariel is a  _ real _ threat. The minotaur bellows at Miczariel, and Miczariel bellows her own challenge in turn- a scream that’s neither human nor animal, but a terrifying mix of both that seems to echo forever. The minotaur charges, head down and horns aimed for Miczariel’s stomach but it never reaches her. Miczariel swings a great arm, claws sinking into the flesh and muscle of the minotaur’s already wounded waist. The minotaur is jeered to the side and it hits the ground with a loud whump. It tries to stagger to its feet, dazed and confused, but Miczariel is upon it in seconds. 

Miczariel drives a hoof into the minotaur’s chest, sending it crashing into the ground again. It cries pitifully, struggling as Miczariel descends upon it. She opens her skeletal maw wide, ignoring the thrashing of the minotaur below her, and sinks her claws into the beast’s shoulders. It’s not difficult to fit her mouth over the minotaur’s forehead and snout, nor is it remotely hard for Miczariel to crush the beast’s skull in her jaws. Blood, brain matter, and skull fragments seep into Miczariel’s mouth; but she barely notices it as she releases the minotaur’s deceased form. She sinks back, perplexed and drained, as she feels her true form begin to slip away from her; dissolving until she’s human once more, blood coating Miczariel’s lips and chin as she sinks to the ground.

“What the fuck?! What the fuck?!” Queenie exclaims, and Zoe’s not sure what to say.

“Okay,” Miczariel hears Zoe’s shaking voice say as she begins to black out, “so Fluffy’s not really a dog…”


	4. Chapter 4

_ Everything is white when Miczariel comes to.  _

_ This isn’t the academy, it isn’t Hell. _

_ Frankly, Miczariel isn’t sure where she is; she’s never been here before. She sniffs at the air- there’s no brimstone-y smell, so it’s definitely not Hell… but it does, for some reason, smell like Zoe. Is that weird? Miczariel doesn’t know, she’s too concerned with trying to figure everything out.  _

_ “Hello?” She calls out, her voice echoing through the endless white abyss. It’s like there’s no end, no beginning. It’s a pool of white, a boundless room of nothing. She takes a hesitant step forward, testing to see if the floor is corporeal or not. It is, and Miczariel is relieved her feet don’t sink through the abyss. Miczariel licks her lips uneasily as she takes another step. She stops when her skin begins to tingle in an odd, almost painful way. Miczariel brings her hands to her face, yelping at the sight of her flickering form. Her hands flicker from human to shadow, almost like an electronic glitch.  _

_ “Hello?” Miczariel calls again, her worry growing in her chest. Is she dying? What’s going to happen to Zoe? Why’s Miczariel so worried about Zoe? Miczariel’s never been worried for someone else before, this is all new to her… all so different, especially Zoe- especially being alive.  _

_ “Hello, Morningstar.” A Voice responds. It belongs to a Woman, older than Miczariel- perhaps older than Fiona, though Miczariel isn’t sure. It’s hard to gage human ages, she thinks. The Woman smiles at Miczariel, clasping Her hands before Her as She stares at the young demon. She’s wearing a pure white pantsuit, one that sort of hurts Miczariel’s eyes, and She looks… deceptively human, but Miczariel knows She isn’t.  _

_ “Morningstar?” Miczariel asks dryly, suspiciously. “That’s not me, I’m not…” She trails off, then, “Who are you? Where am I?” _

_ “You’ll find out soon enough.” The Woman replies gently. “But not yet. You’re not quite ready. You’re still needed.” _

_ “Needed?” Miczariel asks, taking a tentative step back. “For what? Who needs me?” The Woman smiles again and approaches Miczariel in confident- though, not arrogant- strides. Her white heels click against the floor of the nothingness. The Woman is right infront of Miczariel now- her eyes a brilliant, pure blue-white hue… just like Miczariel’s.  _

_ “Don’t be afraid.” The Woman soothes. “Turiel awaits you.” _

_ “Turiel? I don’t understand.” Despite the Woman’s words, Miczariel is still a little frightened. “What’s a Turiel? Who’s a Turiel?” _

_ “Goodbye, little Morningstar,” The Woman says, like a parent saying goodnight to their child, “take care, Little One.” _

* * *

The sound Miczariel makes when she actually wakes up is inhuman. Her lungs rattle violently as they fill with fresh air, her back arching as she comes back to life. Her eyes flit open, fingers digging into the sheets of the bed- was she in a bed before?- as she begins to panic; a natural response to maybe dying… Miczariel isn’t sure if she’d actually died yet, but she’s sure she’ll find out. Miczariel’s chest heaves up and down as she tries to catch her breath, still slightly panicked, but vaguely aware of someone clutching her hand. Miczariel’s blurry vision finds a face- two faces, maybe? She’s not sure, she’s too dazed to count-, and she can sense and smell Zoe. Zoe’s the one holding her hand, Miczariel thinks, and trying to speak to her; but Miczariel can’t make out what Zoe’s saying.

“What?” She practically bellows, her hearing still fading in. “What’d you say?” Zoe repeats whatever she’s trying to commune, but Mizariel can’t hear her just yet. The demon groans, bringing her free hand to her ear in pain as it begins to ring. It’s not a pleasant noise, and Miczariel decides she’d be okay if she never hears it again. 

Finally, “Mic! Are you alright?” Zoe gives Miczariel’s shoulders a worried shake, her warm eyes wide with concern. Miczariel likes Zoes eyes, she decides in her confused daze, even though no- she’s not alright. Zoe’s free hand rises to gently inspect a small wound on Miczariel’s forehead- one that’s already almost completely healed, although the gesture stings a little. Miczariel doesn’t flinch, though, and if anything she leans into the touch. 

“I think I died,” Miczariel wheezes, her throat dry and voice raspy. Her tongue feels like a concrete slab in her mouth, and it’s like there’s a hornet’s nest in buzzing violently in her head. Zoe gathers Miczariel into her arms, a worried laugh escaping her lips. Miczariel accepts the hug, though her arms are sluggish to hug back- and it’s not like she actually knows how to hug back at first. It’s an awkward gesture, but it doesn’t stop Miczariel from burying her face in the crook of Zoe’s neck for comfort. After all, even though she’ll never admit it, Miczariel was scared earlier. 

“I’m not sure if you died or not,” Zoe said sheepishly, “it… was kinda hard to tell… but hey, on the bright side, your organs work now.”

“I don’t…?” Miczariel blinks, still a little out of it, as she rocks back and forth a little. Zoe’s released her by now, though she still sits closely and protectively. Miczariel’s now able to make out Queenie. Cordelia isn’t present, and neither is Fiona or Nan… which, Miczariel decides, is a good thing. They shouldn’t know about her too soon, not yet, but where’s Madison? 

Zoe’s words begin to make sense, mostly because yes- Miczariel can find her own heart pounding against her ribs. Maybe it’s not her real heart, but it’s the heart of her host, and she feels… alive. She glances down at her arms and realizes that there’s actual color returning to the skin now that there’s real blood flowing through her veins. 

“Something happened last night,” Zoe’s voice quiets, “when you… did or didn’t die. It was so weird!”

“What happened?” Miczariel asks dumbly, running her hands through her hair. 

“My arm started burning,” Zoe informs Miczariel, “the mark, I mean. Like, really bad. It started glowing this weird red color, like it was on fire, and yours was too and then…”

“Then what?” Miczariel questions, brow furrowing. 

“Then it stopped and you looked… different. More alive, I guess. I don’t know how to explain it.” Zoe admits, wringing her hands together. “Like this. And you had a heartbeat… unlike before. And our bond feels… different. More open, like a book or something.”

Miczariel blinks, unsure how to proceed with the conversation, as her mind drifts to the Woman in her vision, “Zoe, I-”

“Excuse me,” Queenie interrupts, “but what the fuck is going on?” Miczariel jumps slightly, having forgotten that it wasn’t just herself and Zoe in the room, and looks in bewilderment toward the others. The realization dawns on Miczariel that her secret may be in danger. She looks to Zoe for support, uncertain, but Zoe only smiles.

“It’s okay,” Zoe tells Miczariel, “I told them what I knew.”

“About…?” Miczariel asks nervously.

“You. What Madison and I did.” Zoe admits. “I don’t think they’re going to tell Fiona.”

“Hold on,” Queenie says, shaking her head, “I didn’t say that we wouldn’t tell Cordelia and Fiona. But I have questions for you,” She points at Miczariel, eyes narrowing. Miczariel isn’t afraid, but she is suspicious. She looks to Zoe for confirmation that this is okay, and the brunette nods.

“Go ahead.” Zoe says aloud to Miczariel.

“Who are you really?” Queenie demands as she stares Miczariel down. 

“I’m Miczariel.” Miczariel responds, staring right back, but something pulls at her. Miczariel’s gaze is drawn to the window. Zoe’s hand on her shoulder draws Miczariel back.

“What the hell did you do last night? What did you become?” Queenie demands.

“I didn’t…” Miczariel shakes her head, trying to figure out how to explain. “I drew all the power I could, I think, to channel my full essence from Hell. I think… that’s what killed me. All the power. This host body isn’t built for that… no human bodies are. This host should’ve disintegrated and I should’ve been sent back to Hell.”

“But you weren’t.” Queenie says pointedly. “Why?”

Miczariel wracks her head for any logical explanation, but she can’t seem to find one, “I don’t know. It doesn’t make sense to me, but I had a-” Again, the pull. It’s like there’s a rope around Miczariel’s waist, and there’s someone trying to drag her away. Miczariel shakes her head, trying to focus, but she looks toward the window again- oh, the sun’s setting. How long has she been out? Oh, well. There’s a woman standing outside the fence, staring up at Miczariel. This isn’t the Woman from Miczariel’s dream, but this… Miczariel knows this woman, she can feel it. But how? Now that Miczariel thinks about it, she can’t remember anything except for Hell and dying in her previous life… which is suspicious, she has to admit; and she can’t remember if it’s always been this way or if something’s taken her memories. 

Miczariel continues to stare at the woman outside, eyes narrowing, and the woman smirks up at Miczariel in return. The woman raises a hand, beckoning Miczariel, but Zoe distracts Miczariel again.

“Are you okay?” Zoe asks softly, meeting Miczariel’s gaze. Her eyes are soft with worry as she tries to scan Miczariel’s features for anything off.

“I…” Miczariel begins, but she’s not sure what to say. She glances toward the window again, but the woman is gone. Maybe it was nothing, maybe Miczariel’s hallucinating or something. She shakes her head again, groaning slightly. “Sorry, I’m a little… out of it. My head kinda hurts. Can we… ask questions later? The room’s sorta… spinning…” Miczariel tries to get to her feet, an odd feeling in her stomach, before she collapses on the ground and wretches. She doesn’t vomit anything, she hasn’t eaten anything in this body so there’s nothing to puke. Zoe’s by Miczariel’s side in an instant, a hand against Miczariel’s back in comfort.

“Hey,” Zoe says gently, concern writ all over her face, “c’mon. Let’s… draw you a bath or something. You’re still kinda covered in blood and dirt.” Zoe helps Miczariel to her feet, surprised at how heavy Miczariel actually is. The demon slumps against Zoe, still dazed, as the young witch helps Miczariel into the room’s adjoining bathroom. 

“How… long was I out?” Miczariel mumbles, her head still fuzzy.

“A while.” Zoe responds. “It’s almost six, I think. So, like, more than twelve hours. Do you… know how to run a bath?” Zoe asks, not sure if she’s comfortable seeing Miczariel naked- or if Miczariel wants Zoe’s help. Sure, Zoe saw Miczariel naked when she’d resurrected the demon- but at the time, Miczariel had mostly been wounds, blood, and gore. Now she’s more human, more alive, and more coherent. Plus, she has feelings and Zoe wants to respect Miczariel’s privacy.

“I haven’t even used one of these before,” Miczariel gestures toward the tub, the bathroom wall tiles cool against her skin. She feels feverish, even, and a little upset when Zoe gives her a look of pity. Miczariel doesn’t want to be pitied, especially by Zoe. Miczariel wants Zoe to think she’s strong, worthy.

_ But why? She’s just a human. _ Miczariel thinks to herself, still unable to understand her own emotions and feelings. Zoe turns toward the tub and turns the nobs to try and get the water warm. 

“You’re, uh, gonna have to take off your clothes.” Zoe says meekly. “Can you lift your own arms to do that?” Miczariel suddenly feels the urge to show she can do something, that she’s not completely worthless right now. Her fingers find the hem of her t-shirt, which she pulls over her head. Zoe makes a startled, surprised noise and when Miczariel discards her shirt on the ground she’s somewhat surprised to see Zoe covering her eyes.

“What?” Miczariel asks, unsure if she’s startled Zoe and unaware of the odd feeling coming from Zoe’s side of the bond. 

“Nothing.” Zoe clears her throat awkwardly, sharply turning back to the tub as she tries her best not to look at Miczariel. Miczariel shrugs, indifferent, and unbuttons her jeans. She’s pleased to see that her host’s thin, frail body is filling out nicely from her influence; she’s no longer skin and bones, athletic and toned muscles pad her abdomen and biceps. She’s not necessarily ‘ripped’, as the kids would say, but she’s getting there. Miczariel kicks her jeans off, unaware of how intimate the situation between herself and Zoe is, and not too much later Zoe’s ushering Miczariel into the tub- her face bright red as she tries to look at anything but Miczariel. 

“I don’t understand,” Miczariel blurts as she settles into the water, “do you not find me attractive?” Miczariel does not necessarily mean this in a romantic way, but she is confused. Does Zoe think she’s unappealing or ugly? Zoe practically shrieks, a startled noise that startles Miczariel in return. If anything, Zoe’s face is even redder now. 

“I- what? No! That’s not it!” Zoe exclaims, folding her arms against her chest as she kneels by the tub- though it’s mostly to check out the markings on Miczariel’s back. 

“Then what is it?” Miczariel frowns. “Do you not like me?”

“If I didn’t like you,” Zoe mutters, embarrassed, “I wouldn’t be doing this. You know you have more markings on your back?”

“I do?” Miczariel asks, genuinely surprised. “What are they?” 

“Wings.” Zoe responds. She raises a hand to trace the intricate pattern- it’s like the feathers and the wings themselves have been etched into Miczariel’s skin, just like the sigil on their wrists-, but hesitates; however, after a second Miczariel can feel Zoe’s fingers against her back anyway. “They’re pretty.”

“Thank you,” Miczariel murmurs, “I didn’t know that was there. Odd.” She draws her knees to her chest, hugging her legs close. Zoe sets to work in the silence, carefully washing the warm water over Miczariel’s skin. The demon’s flesh prickles with goosebumps, which seems to mesmerize Miczariel, as Zoe helps scrub the muck off Miczariel’s cool skin. Zoe wonders briefly what it would’ve been like to bring Kyle back, what would’ve happened if they’d succeeded in their original mission, but she’s beginning to realize that she’s glad she has Miczariel. Yes, she’s a demon and she’s scary and she  _ did _ eat a person and crush a minotaur’s skull… but there’s something about Miczariel that intrigues Zoe. She doesn’t get that evil, destructive demon vibe from Miczariel; she just senses confusion, fear, and regret. She thinks of how Miczariel stole that dress for her, how Miczariel fought the minotaur- was that for Zoe, too?

“Do you wanna hand out candy with us?” Zoe asks suddenly, snapping herself out of her stupor. Miczariel tilts her head in confusion, not unlike a dog.

“Hand out candy?” Miczariel asks. “To who? Do we have company?”

“Not exactly.” Zoe admits, trying not to look at the bloodstained water. “It’s Halloween.”

“What’s that?” Miczariel asks. For a moment, Zoe thinks Miczariel’s pulling her leg- but when she looks at the demon, she can tell Miczariel is serious.

“Dude, seriously? You don’t know what Halloween is?” Zoe quirks an eyebrow, but Miczariel answers Zoe’s question with a shake of her head. So, Zoe explains, “Okay. So, kids come to the door and say ‘trick or treat’. You give them candy, that’s the treat part.” It’s not a great explanation, but it’ll do. 

“What about the trick?” Miczariel asks as Zoe helps her from the tub. 

“Don’t slip,” Zoe says, before she adds, “oh, there’s usually not a trick. Sometimes people toilet paper houses though, or throw eggs.”

“Can we do that?” Miczariel inquires politely.

“We better not.” Zoe responds, offering Miczariel a towel. The demon wraps the white fabric around herself, shaking slightly from the sudden change in temperature. “Here, you dry off alright? I’m gonna get your clothes. I forgot to grab them.” Zoe heads back toward the room, still unable to look at Miczariel. 

“Hey, Zoe?” Miczariel begins, stopping the witch. 

“Hm?” Zoe turns, a mix of confusion and concern on her face. 

Miczariel only smiles, “Thank you. For everything. Out of everyone I could’ve been bound to… I’m glad it was you.” Zoe can’t help but smile back, though she doesn’t say anything else. She simply heads back to the room, grinning to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Miczariel’s dried off and clothed, she finds herself back in Zoe and Madison’s room. It’s finally setting in that Madison’s been gone a while, at least to Miczariel, and she’s not quite sure what’s going on- but Nan’s building an altar of Madison ‘memorabilia’, as it were, to honor her or something. Queenie is chilling on Madison’s bed, watching boredly, but it’s Zoe who seems the most affected. Miczariel watches Nan build the shrine as she combs the tangles from her damp hair- Nan’s the only person Queenie’s told about Miczariel, and the third witch is taking it surprisingly well. Apparently, she’d already guessed Miczariel wasn’t a normal ‘dog’ or person or whatever when she couldn’t read Miczariel’s mind. 

Miczariel’s intrigued by the shrine and a bit curious, she doesn’t know why Nan’s suddenly worshipping Madison. After all, Miczariel was unconscious when the council arrived; so she’s a little behind. Zoe watches a few feet away, staring at Nan. Miczariel can feel Zoe’s unease and displeasure, and Miczariel is about to ask what’s going on when Zoe speaks up.

“This is ridiculous, you’re being morbid!” Zoe blurts, storming toward Nan as she lights a match. “Madison’s not dead, okay?”

“Then why can’t I hear her?!” Nan demands, rising to face Zoe. Miczariel watches, quiet.

“Maybe she finally found a way to keep you outta her head.” Queenie suggests. “I know I’ve been trying.” Zoe exhales in agreement at Queenie’s words, almost rolling her eyes. 

“No, she’s passed.” Nan insists, undeterred by Zoe and Queenie’s disbelief. 

“We should be out looking for her!” Zoe exclaims, exasperated. “Right, Mic?”

“I don’t know what’s going on.” Miczariel says with a shrug. “I’d like to be kept out of this one.” Zoe glares a little at Miczariel, but she doesn’t seem too affected by Miczariel’s indifference. 

“Fiona told us to stay inside.” Nan reminds Zoe, shaking her head. 

“So what?” Zoe demands. “Madison’s our friend-” Queenie and Nan exchange a look, Miczariel can sense that perhaps Madison was not a friend to all- “and she’s missing. We have to at least try and find her.”

“With all due respect,” Miczariel pipes up, revoking her own wish to be kept out of the witch loop, “I do not feel Fiona has your coven’s best interest in mind… nor yours. Perhaps we should look for Madison, but not tonight.

“What if we’re too late?” Zoe demands, glaring at Miczariel. The demon does not glare back, nor is she deterred by Zoe’s gaze- though she does feel a bit guilty.

“Please trust me.” Miczariel says slowly. “I do not think tonight is a good night to look for Madison, who may or may not be missing…” She looks at Nan, “or dead. It’s Hallow’s Eve, and someone sent a monster to potentially wound you the night before.” She clasps her hands together, calmly staring at Zoe. “We do not know what may be out there tonight.”

“We have you,” Zoe says pointedly, “you’re a demon. You can protect us.”

“Yeah, and I got my ass kicked last night.” Miczariel reminds Zoe. “I need rest. I am limited in this host body… I do not wish to overexert myself and cause it further harm, or harm  _ you _ .” Miczariel can sense Zoe’s displeasure through the bond, but if Zoe has anything else to say she doesn’t. She just shakes her head, disappointed that Miczariel isn’t on her side, and changes the subject.

“Whatever. Look, let’s just go hand out candy then. Okay?” Zoe mutters. She doesn’t wait for Miczariel to get to her feet, so the demon hobbles out of the room on her own- her legs still a bit shaky beneath her, her muscles threatening to give out at any second. Sure, she’s regaining her strength slowly; but she’s still pretty weak. Zoe is waiting by the staircase, arms folded over her chest.

“Just don’t eat a shit ton of candy, alright Mic?” Zoe pleads as she helps Miczariel down the stairs. Miczariel’s strength is slowly returning, and she feels a little better, but she’s still thankful for Zoe’s help. At Zoe’s suggestion, Miczariel gives Zoe a playful and wolfish grin.

“Why? Afraid you’ll have to take care of me again?” Miczariel finds it in herself to joke, but Zoe only rolls her eyes.

“No, I don’t want to clean up vomit.” Zoe responds. “You’ll get sick. Besides, have you eaten anything at all?”

“Nope.” Miczariel responds with a shrug. “I haven’t eaten anything in this body… aside from that man. I forgot about him.”

“Please don’t remind me you ate a guy,” Zoe whines softly, a pleading look in her eyes. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Miczariel murmurs sheepishly. The pleading look morphs into a small smile, and Zoe pats Miczariel’s shoulder. The touch sends a dull ache through Miczariel’s arm, reminding the demon how sore her host body is. Miczariel sighs, “I do hope there is no trouble tonight… I am tired, I don’t know if I can muster the strength to use any of my abilities.”

“Are you okay?” Zoe asks again, concerned, as they reach the bottom of the stairs. 

Miczariel nods, though Zoe can see the bags beneath her brilliant eyes, “I should be fine in a day or so… like I said, this body wasn’t meant to hold my entire essence. I fear I’ve drained myself, or somehow overloaded this body. I don’t particularly wish to be stuck as a weak human without my abilities,” her eyes flit to Zoe’s, blinking slowly, “no offence.” She coughs slightly, her throat dry and scratchy- like she’s horny for water or something.

“You’re thirsty.” Zoe mutters, sensing Miczariel’s plight- not quite sure how she’s sensing it through their bond, but she knows nonetheless. Maybe it’s because it’s bothering Miczariel and she doesn’t know the words for what she’s feeling. “And no offence. Is that what happens if you overload yourself? You’ll just be stuck as a human? You said you should’ve disintegrated earlier.” Zoe leads Miczariel toward the kitchen to get her a glass of water, relieved it’s not quite time to start trick-or-treating. She sits the demon at the table, who leans into the chair tiredly and closes her eyes. 

“Yes. Human bodies can’t handle the pure essence of the supernatural, not usually. Most of the time a small bit of our conscious seeps into your minds and controls you that way, but maybe it’s different since this body has no soul. Maybe it was able to absorb my being and contain it since it’s previous… occupant is no longer with it.” Miczariel gratefully accepts the glass Zoe offers her, bringing it to her lips without hesitation. Truth be told, the majority of the liquid doesn’t end up on Miczariel’s mouth- it mostly spills onto her shirt-, but Miczariel is too thirsty to care; and she’s not really used to drinking out of cups… or drinking in general. 

“That would make sense, I guess.” Zoe shrugs. “But you’d probably know more than me.” 

Miczariel laughs, a sound without humor, “You’d think that. But honestly, Zoe, I can’t remember anything. I never had to think about things before and now… I fear I’ve forgotten them. I can’t… remember anything about myself. Just all the anger and fear.” Miczariel leans forward, setting the glass on the table. She runs a hand through her hair, distressed, as she glares at the floor in thought. 

“What do you mean?” Zoe frowns, sitting down beside Miczariel. She places another hand on Miczariel’s shoulder, trying to rouse the demon’s attention. Miczariel’s gaze meets Zoe’s once more; her icy eyes softening slightly. For a moment, the darkness seeps into Miczariel’s eyes like ink, but it doesn’t stay long.

“I can’t remember my human life.” Miczariel admits. “Just Hell, just all my anger. I don’t… I’m not sure if all of it’s a lie, or if someone’s taken my memories…”

“Why would someone do that?” Zoe asks gently. “Did you… do something?”

“I don’t know.” Miczariel whispers. “But I had this vision… when I died, or blacked out… whatever that was…”

“A vision?” Concern sweeps into Zoe’s features. Miczariel taps Zoe’s side to try and calm her, still unsure how human comfort works. It seems to work a little on Zoe, though.

“I was in this white abyss,” Miczariel explains, “and there was this woman there. She called me  _ Morningstar _ … and then she told me to find someone or something called Turiel.”

“Like, another demon?” Zoe frowns.

“No. This wasn’t a demon. It wasn’t Hell.” Miczariel shakes her head. “And I’ve never heard of another demon named Turiel.”

“What if you just can’t remember them?” Zoe suggests. 

“That… may also be a possibility.” Miczariel admits begrudgingly. “Either way, I don’t know what to do or where to start.” 

Zoe offers Miczariel a smile, “We’ll figure it out. Right? You’ve got me.” She echoes Miczariel’s words from the previous day, gently squeezing Miczariel’s shoulder before she releases Miczariel and stands. Zoe takes the empty cup in her hands gingerly to place it into the sink.

“You’re right.” Miczariel muses. “I have you.” She smiles as Zoe, who returns the gesture… which causes Miczariel’s mind to wander. What if Miczariel’s done something horrible? Would Zoe still care for her? The thought makes Miczariel a little nervous. Zoe has morals, and she’s kind… she wouldn’t want to be attached to Miczariel if she knew Miczariel had done bad things. But Miczariel is good, right? But then again, she’d murdered a man the first night they’d met…

“Hey, are you ready?” Zoe asks as she walks toward the front door. Children have begun to arrive, eager for candy. Luckily, Nan and Delphine- that’s the new maid, Miczariel remembers- are already at the door. Queenie, Miczariel presumes, is still upstairs. 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Miczariel says, getting to her feet. She stumbles a little, but Zoe catches and steadies her.

“Mic?” Zoe asks, her voice hushed as she leads Miczariel toward all the action.

“Hm?” 

“You… you’re gonna help me look for Madison, right?” Zoe stops, searching Miczariel’s eyes for an affirmative answer.

“Yes.” Miczariel replies without hesitation. “I owe that much to you.” 

Zoe seems hurt, “Not because you want to help me, though? Not because you’re concerned for Madison?” Miczariel blinks, perplexed.

“No, I  _ do _ want to help you.” Miczariel says as they begin to walk again. Miczariel’s arm is draped over Zoe’s thin shoulders, Zoe’s arm is secured around Miczariel’s waist. “I just… I suppose I don’t know Madison as well as you do.”

“It’s just human decency,” Zoe mutters, “something I guess you don’t have.” Miczariel frowns, a little hurt, but Zoe sighs, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be cruel. I’m just worried.”

“I know you are,” Miczariel replies, “but I mean no harm. Do not act like I’m heartless.” Miczariel tears herself away from Zoe, not quite sure why Zoe’s words- which are partly true, Miczariel has not been  _ human  _ or  _ decent _ for a while- offend her so much. 

“Mic, I-” Zoe begins, but stops. Miczariel only limps to the other side of the hall and leans against it, staring at the wall. She may not be pleased with Zoe’s words, but at least she’s not completely abandoning Zoe here. She’s just gathering herself some space, which Zoe decides might be a good idea. 

“Hands off,” Delphine commands the children as she opens the door, the bowl of candy in her hands. Miczariel decides she’d like to try some when the bowl is left unattended, perhaps it’ll be as good as the poptart. “I’m going to choose what you deserve.” Miczariel’s lips instantly pull back into a half-sneer, half-smile when she sees the older man approaching the doorway. Okay, he’s not old- he’s probably a little older than Zoe, perhaps older than Miczariel’s host body, but she’s not sure. Again, Miczariel isn’t sure how to calculate human ages. And it’s not the fact he’s a man that gets Miczariel, it’s the  _ holy _ aura that lingers around him; it’s like a cloak draped over his shoulders. It reminds Miczariel of something from long ago, but she’s not sure what.

“You don’t get any.” Delphine tells the man as the children frolic away. Zoe has moved to the other bowl of candy, delicately plucking a couple pieces out for Miczariel as a peace offering.

“Oh, no,” the man laughs nervously, “I’m the neighbor next door. I came to drop off these?” He lifts a box up. Miczariel stares at it, but it doesn’t contain poptarts- so she’s not interested; however, her interest is piqued when Zoe gently takes Miczariel’s hand and presses the pieces of candy into her open palm. 

“Ah,” Delphine nods and steps away, allowing the man entrance. 

“Are those for Madison?” Nan asks, smiling at the man.

** _Who is he? _ ** Miczariel asks Zoe, confused.

** _I’m not sure._ ** Zoe replies.  ** _Must be the boy Queenie, Nan, and Madison were gawking at yesterday. You know, the one they went to visit?_ **

“Actually,” the man fumbles with the box in his hand, his eyes brightening when Nan acknowledges him. He steps toward her, “These cookies are for you.” Miczariel and Zoe listen to the conversation, disinterested, as Zoe prevents Miczariel from eating the aluminum candy wrappers.

Nan gasps, “For me?”

“I wanted to pay you back for that delicious cake you brought over.”

** _How nice._ ** Miczariel muses, though she’s disappointed when Zoe doesn’t allow her to eat the candy wrappers- she doesn’t yet understand they’re not food.  ** _I don’t recall you repaying me for getting you that dress._ **

** _You stole the dress._ ** Zoe reminds Miczariel, though Miczariel can feel Zoe’s jealousy through their bond- is Zoe jealous of Nan and the mystery man?  ** _And I gave you a bath, and resurrected you. So consider yourself repaid. _ ** Miczariel grumbles at their mental conversation, but she doesn’t get to speak afterwards- there’s three loud, dull knocks at the door; startling everyone. Delphine grabs the candy bowl before Miczariel can snatch more candy like a greedy raccoon and heads for the door. There’s an odd, musty smell in the air; it’s oppressive and reeks with a decaying familiarity. It reminds Miczariel of the morgue, though she’s not sure why… but then the door is opened, and the stench of rot smacks Miczariel in the face like holy water. She bristles on command, grabbing Zoe’s wrist and pulling her back, as Delphine shrieks in horror. She drops the pristine glass bowl, which shatters against the floor violently as Delphine hurriedly shuts the door. But Miczariel sees them nonetheless- three lifeless, rotted corpses stands at the door; what’s left of their flesh loose against their bones. Their eyes are milky white, soulless, and inhuman. The undead slam against the closed door, moaning violently as Delphine presses her back to it. More are coming, and Miczariel can almost feel their overwhelming aura in every part of her body.

“Mic, what-?” Zoe looks toward the demon in confusion, but Miczariel’s gaze is locked on the door. 

“It’s too late now,” Delphine wails as she locks the door and backs away, “even to light the bonfires of protection! All hell has opened up on our doorstep!” She turns toward Nan, the man, Zoe, and Miczariel. 

“You guys!” Queenie hurries down the stairs. “Did you get a load of what’s goin’ on outside?” 

“We have to go.” Miczariel whispers to Zoe, her tone firm. “It is not safe here.” The undead continue to bang at the door, their moans crescendoing as more approach. Miczariel can smell their spoiled blood, their departed indifference, their festering flesh. Zoe only pulls away from Miczariel and heads toward the room with the paintings of past Supremes, determined to get to the bottom of things- but Miczariel only wishes Zoe would listen for once. She doesn’t want a repeat of the minotaur incident. Still, Miczariel follows obediently; as do the others. 

“What are they?” Zoe asks as she stares at the undead like they’re some sort of puzzle. 

“They’re dead,” Nan begins, “I can’t hear them.” The undead stare at the academy, swaying back and forth as they stand in their spots. Worry gnaws at Miczariel’s gut as she stands, arms folded against her chest, trying to appear strong for Zoe. She’s still a little weak, not necessarily in fighting condition, but she’s ready to protect Zoe at all costs. Suddenly, Zoe grabs Queenie by the shoulders and rips her away from the window. She rips the curtains closed.

“Everyone get away from the windows! C’mon!” Zoe commands, taking charge. Part of Miczariel is proud, but she’s still mostly worried. Nan pulls the other curtains shut as Zoe quickly heads for the light switch and presses it off. “Kill the lights!” 

“Um,” Queenie begins, her voice shaking slightly with fear, “I think they know we’re home.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Miczariel says as she follows Zoe’s lead, turning off the lights near her. “We’ll be less of a target if they can’t see us.”

“Get the drapes,” Zoe continues, grateful for Miczariel’s aid. “We need Fiona.” She pulls out the slab she carries around- it’s a phone, Miczariel reminds herself-, and frantically dials something.

“Guys, it’s a prank.” The man says. He’s a mortal, Miczariel realizes- neither a witch nor warlock nor demon nor angel-, and doesn’t understand the peril they’re in. “They’re not even doing anything!” Zoe heads toward the stairs, phone to her ear, as she mutters to herself. Miczariel follows, not wanting to be apart from Zoe in this moment of danger. 

“Shit, it’s a voicemail!” Zoe groans as she ends the call, desperate. Almost all the lights are off now, all the drapes are closed. “I dunno, maybe we should call the cops!”

“‘Cops’ won’t do anything.” Miczariel says pointedly. “They can’t fix this!”

“And Fiona wouldn’t like it,” Queenie says, worried, “and I’d be more scared of her than those things outside.” They’re all in the kitchen now, huddled in an almost-circle. Zoe runs toward the kitchen door and shuts it completely, realizing it was partly open before. She locks it quickly just as Miczariel pulls her away.

“We need to go.” Miczariel reiterates quietly, her words only for Zoe to hear. “It isn’t safe here.” Miczariel meets Zoe’s eyes, hoping the young witch will agree.

“I’m not leaving them.” Zoe responds, pulling her arm from Miczariel’s grasp. “You wouldn’t leave me here, would you?” Miczariel clenches her jaw in stubborn anger and pride.

“This is crazy,” the man snorts, walking toward the door, “they’re just a few kids. I’ll handle this myself.” He heads outside, snapping Zoe out of her confrontation with Miczariel. Miczariel can feel the dark magic seeping into the academy grounds, making her feel ill again. 

“Luke!” Nan suddenly cries from the window where she’s watching. Zoe rushes to her aid, trying to comfort Nan. Miczariel can smell Luke’s fresh blood permeating through the air- admittedly, it makes her almost hungry… just like the night she’d been brought back. Miczariel pushes this down, shaking her head violently. 

_ No. No, you promised Zoe you wouldn’t eat anyone else.  _ Miczariel snarls to herself. 

“We’ve gotta help him!” Nan sobs.

“The front door’s no good,” Queenie informs them, “we’re completely surrounded.” Zoe and Nan look to Miczariel, their eyes almost pleading, but Miczariel shakes her head.

“I can’t.” She says simply, though she feels guilty. “I’m not sure I have the strength.”

Despite her disappointment, Zoe pushes through- appointing herself leader, apparently-, and speaks, “If we can’t go out, we’ll go up.” She takes her hat from her head, setting it on the table. “We’ve gotta get away from all these windows!” Zoe runs from the room, down the hall, and toward the stairs.

“Zoe-!” Miczariel hisses, not wishing to be apart from her still. But Zoe doesn’t listen, so Miczariel hurries after her as best as she can. Miczariel decides she hates feeling useless. 

“Spalding!” Zoe cries for the butler, hoping he’ll hear her. Her voice carries through the academy as she stops just in front of the stairs, panting slightly. She’s afraid, Miczariel knows it, but there’s nothing Miczariel can do to help. Miczariel’s nearly reached Zoe when she turns and runs again, causing the demon to groan; though, it’s for good cause- Delphine is trying to open the door. Zoe gets there just in time, throwing her weight against the door to shut it. 

“Are you crazy?!” Zoe exclaims, her eyes wide as she stares at Delphine. 

“My daughters are out there,” Delphine whimpers, her voice soft. 

“Your daughters are dead!” Zoe snaps. “Do you wanna be dead too?” Miczariel takes this time to catch her breath, leaning against the staircase as Spalding begins to descend. He looks at Miczariel briefly, confused by her presence, but it’s not like he can say anything to out Miczariel to the others. Zoe’s able to lead Delphine away from the door.

“We gotta get to the attic, Spalding’s room.” Zoe says, adding the last bit for Miczariel. “We can barricade ourselves inside. We’ll at least be able to hide from them… hopefully.” Spalding, however, doesn’t like this suggestion. He waves his hands frantically, shaking his head. Miczariel stares at him curiously- is he hiding something?

“Fine, whatever!” Zoe cries, exasperated, “just pick a room! Just get upstairs, go!” She shoves Delphine and Queenie, and then she shoves Miczariel. Miczariel climbs two stairs before she turns, realizing Zoe isn’t behind her. Zoe has turned, staring at the now open front door. For a moment, Zoe looks back at Miczariel. Miczariel, despite not knowing Zoe for very long, knows that look.

“Don’t.” Miczariel says softly, pleadingly. Zoe is frozen for a moment, mulling everything over in her head, before she sighs.

“I have to.” Zoe replies, and she begins to walk to the door. Miczariel mutters a curse, partially glaring at Zoe’s back as Miczariel heads down the stairs. 

“Then I’m coming with you.” Miczariel announces, following as closely as she can. She’s not too happy Zoe won’t come with her- especially since Miczariel might not be able to protect her-, but if Zoe’s going to get hurt Miczariel isn’t going to stand idly by.

“You’re hurt.” Zoe says as she hurriedly heads into the kitchen. “I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“And I don’t want you hurt.” Miczariel snaps. “So I’m coming, whether you want me to or not.”

“Fine.” Zoe responds haughtily, annoyed, as she grabs a couple pans from the sink. Miczariel, not sure why Zoe hasn’t grabbed a knife or anything, actually grabs a knife. She follows Zoe out the door, still angry and annoyed- though it’s fair enough Zoe is also annoyed with Miczariel-, just in time to see Nan and Luke climbing into a car to protect themself from the hungry, persistent hoard of dead people. That’s when Zoe begins to frantically bang the pots together, startling Miczariel who nearly falls over from the jarring noise. “Hey! Get away from them, you rotten pieces of shit!”

“Zoe?! What are you doing?!” Miczariel hisses, her eyes wide. 

“Come on!” Zoe shrieks at the dead people, ignoring Miczariel. “Come on!” Fortunately for Luke and Nan, Zoe’s plan works. The undead are no longer interested in them. Unfortunately, now the undead are interested in Zoe and Miczariel.

“Fucking shit…” Miczariel mutters, but Zoe doesn’t let up. Zoe begins to back away, still banging the pots together.

“Yeah, that’s right, come to mama!” Zoe taunts, cocky until she realizes just how many undead there are. “Shit..” Zoe’s eyes widen as she ditches the pans, throwing them away. 

“Zoe, run!” Miczariel snaps, giving Zoe a shove as the undead begin to pick up speed. There’s a big one with an axe, swinging the weapon just at the witch-  _ Miczariel’s witch.  _ It’s Miczariel who stops the weapon with her own free hand, catching it by the blade- which sinks violently into her palm. Black, putrid blood spills from Miczariel’s new wound as the demon bares her teeth violently. She shoves back with a newfound wave of adrenaline strength, her head snapping to the side just in time to see Zoe disappearing into the shed. At least Zoe is somewhat safe, and Miczariel is grateful for that. The undead man with the ax falls to the ground with a thud as Miczariel turns back toward the other undead still headed this way. She readies the knife and takes a deep breath, both anxiety and fear welling in her chest, before she charges forward and into the fray. Some of the undead, Miczariel learns, are armed. Knives penetrate Miczariel’s soft, useless human flesh; cutting deep into her. A chisel strikes Miczariel just between the ribs, the object jutting out from her side, as Miczariel sinks her knife into the skull of the nearest enemy. She screams angrily, a sound that mimics the bloodcurdling cry she’d emitted before killing the morgue employee. 

Something else strikes Miczariel in the abdomen, as if trying to gut her, but Miczariel rips herself away. She screams again, a guttural noise, as she grabs onto another undead and tears with all her might. The undead’s arm is ripped from its body like a tree branch, which Miczariel- in her blind rage- begins to beat the undead with. It’s only with brute strength and surprising force that Miczariel’s able to shove the one undead person down- try as she might, she can’t seem to access her powers yet-, but it’s futile. The zombie man with the ax is on his feet again, and Miczariel does not see him when he swings his ax- but she definitely feels it when the blade buries itself into her shoulder. Miczariel cries out, both in surprise and pain, before she rips herself away from the undead man. The ax tears itself from Miczariel with a wet  _ shluck! _ , its blade covered in Miczariel’s ebony blood. Miczariel pants, her chest heaving violently for air, as she barrels into the ax man. He topples over once more, the ax scraping against Miczariel’s left bicep, but this time he doesn’t appear to be getting up for the next few minutes. He groans and gurgles, blood spilling from his mouth, as Miczariel scrambles to her feet. 

** _Luke and Nan! Help Luke and Nan!_ ** It’s Zoe’s voice, filling Miczariel’s head. Miczariel’s head snaps toward the shed as she tries to catch her breath, shaking with adrenaline.

** _What about you?_ ** Miczariel demands.

** _Don’t worry about me. Get them. Now!_ ** Zoe snaps, though Miczariel can feel her horror. It’s only begrudgingly that Miczariel complies, limping toward the car now that the zombies are distracted by Zoe in the shed- their fists pounding against the weak, rotting door. Miczariel wants to save Zoe- she doesn’t want to save Luke, she doesn’t want to save Nan. She just wants  _ Zoe  _ and she still can’t figure out why. Miczariel doesn’t take long to reach the car, nor does she hesitate to rip the driver’s side door from its hinges. She throws the detached door, her eyes set on Luke and Nan.

“Get out. Let’s go, now!” Miczariel commands, her voice far more powerful than Zoe’s; though she’s unaware how deranged she looks, marred with fresh wounds and blood, both her own and the zombies’. Luke and Nan do not hesitate to comply, though Luke struggles. Miczariel realizes the ax man had struck Luke as well, and she vaguely remembers it’s more difficult for humans to actually take those sort of wounds. Begrudgingly, Miczariel wraps an arm around Luke to heave him inside. Two of the zombies have realized what they’re trying to do, and Miczariel decides she hates them.

She hates the undead, she hates whoever’s doing this, she hates Zoe is in danger. Miczariel cares for Zoe, and though she can’t place how she cares- nor does she know how much she cares or will grow to care- she knows she would do anything to keep Zoe safe… even if it means destroying herself. Miczariel has never felt this selfless for anyone before. She has never had to feel selfless, nor can she remember feeling this way; but Zoe is different.

“Take him. Go.” Miczariel says as the hoard begins to follow them; but Nan drops Luke. She can’t carry him, but Miczariel can’t leave Zoe and- it’s the chainsaw that snaps Miczariel from her first moral dilemma. It cuts through a large male zombie, leaving him even more dead than before. Miczariel’s eyes, wide with concern, meet Zoe’s. 

“Get him inside!” Zoe yells over the roar of the chainsaw. Miczariel can’t move for a split second, she’s frozen in awe and- oh, shit, is that… attraction? “Now!” Zoe adds pointedly at Miczariel, who dumbly turns to help Nan get Luke to his feet. He’s very heavy, and Miczariel can feel her adrenaline strength leaving her as she helps Nan heave Luke’s limp body inside. Miczariel can feel everything- each wound, each separate rivulet of blood against her skin, every breath she takes, and each time her body tries to heal itself- but while it’s working, it’s slow and Miczariel is already very tired. Miczariel’s barely gotten Luke to the stairs when she feels another tremendous surge of power- but this is not from her, this is from  _ Zoe _ . At first, Miczariel doesn’t know what this wave of power is; but she knows, deep down, it can’t be good. She drops Luke, ignoring Nan’s surprised shriek, and runs for the door- ignoring her protesting legs as she flings the door open. Zoe is half-laying, half-sitting on the gore-covered grass. She’s trembling violently, her eyes wide with shock and terror. She’s covered in blood from head to toe, and Miczariel assumes the worst. 

“Zoe!” Miczariel screams, her voice carrying actual fear as she sprints toward Zoe. She trips over one of the dead bodies, shorn in half from Zoe’s chainsaw, and scrambles a few feet before she half-crawls, half-stumbles over the other dead bodies. She envelopes Zoe in her arms tightly and securely, an actual sob wrenching itself from Miczariel’s chest as she tangles her fingers in Zoe’s bloody hair.

“Mic?” Zoe asks, dazed and still in shock, as her shaking arms draw the demon closer. Mic pulls away, her crystalline eyes still wide with abject horror as her thumb brushes against Zoe’s bloodied cheek.

“What happened?! I felt something! Are you hurt?! Is this your blood?!” Mic demands. She first turns Zoe’s head side to side, inspecting for any fatal wounds to her jugular or face. Then she lifts Zoe’s arms, frantically checking for any wounds on her abdomen, back, sides, or arms. Zoe stares at Miczariel, dumbfounded, as she takes in the full sight of her mangled soul-sharer. Miczariel’s shoulder is split, laid open to the bone; a deep, jagged gash has been carved into her stomach, completely soaking her new shirt with black blood; and there’s multiple cuts, bruises, and wounds along the rest of her body. And yet… Miczariel’s more concerned for Zoe, who’s unwounded and only slightly traumatized, than her severely injured body.

“Mic.” Zoe utters the demon’s name, but the latter is still wrought with concern.

“Are they all gone? Did they get you, did-?” Miczariel babbles on, but Zoe interrupts. 

“Miczariel.” Zoe says again, pointedly. Miczariel grows quiet, her eyes locking onto Zoe’s. Zoe’s never noticed how bright Miczariel’s eyes actually are- so brilliantly blue they’re almost white, and for a moment Zoe finds herself surprised Miczariel isn’t blind. 

Then it all clicks.

Miczariel opens her mouth to speak again, undoubtedly to ask more questions, but Zoe stops her. She grabs Miczariel’s face with surprising force, her lips crashing into the demon’s with more certainty than anything Zoe’s ever done in her life. Their teeth clack together a little painfully from the force and the awkwardness of the kiss- and, admittedly, the fact that Zoe lunging for Miczariel startles her. There’s a confused, almost aroused-and-fearful noise that leaves Miczariel’s lips, but it’s drowned out by Zoe as the witch just kisses her and takes in the moment. Zoe breaks away a moment later, breathless and still shaking, and rests her forehead against Miczariel’s to catch her breath. 

Miczariel’s shaking too, but not with fear.

“I’m okay.” Zoe manages to say after a few minutes. “I’m okay. But you’re not.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorter "intermission" chapter :) please enjoy, give kudos, comment, etc.. I enjoy hearing what you guys think of these rushed, botched fics that I only work on when I'm exhausted tbh

“I’m sorry… I’m not good at stitching…” Zoe mutters as she returns to the bathroom with a kneedle and thread. It’s thread for sewing clothes, too, so Zoe doesn’t know how this’ll turn out. Miczariel is hunched in the tub, blood still spilling from her more lethal wounds. Zoe helped to pull off Miczariel’s shirt earlier so they could tend to the wounds, and now the demon is waiting for Zoe’s assistance. The wound on her shoulder splits into the wing markings on Miczariel’s back; cutting through skin, muscle, and bone. It’s a really deep, really gruesome wound and Zoe isn’t sure where to start. Zoe sets the needle and thread on the counter, running a bloody hand through her hair. This is a daunting task, and she’s clearly distressed. Miczariel’s eyes sluggishly track toward Zoe in a drunken, pained gaze. 

“You have to cauterize it,” Miczariel’s voice is low and tired, “to stop the bleeding.” Zoe’s eyes dart toward Miczariel’s hands, which is clutching the stab wound in her side. Black, murky blood spills from Miczariel’s body and practically fills the tub. The demon’s ink-like blood corrupts the tub’s porcelain white surface as well, perhaps permanently staining it.

“Cauterize?” Zoe’s slightly panicked, still shocked mind tries to search for the definition of the word. “Oh, right… what… do I use?” 

Miczariel blinks slowly, trying to think, “A knife. One of the big kitchen ones… one of them’s gone, I threw it earlier…” She murmurs, resting her head on the side of the tub as her eyes drift shut.

“Oh, shit,” Zoe’s eyes widen as she dives toward Miczariel, shaking her, “hey! Stay awake!”

“Zoe!” Miczariel exclaims, wincing in obvious pain. Her body knocks against the tub as Zoe shakes her, sending waves of pain through her entire being. “I’m not falling asleep, I’m resting my eyes!” Zoe releases Miczariel quickly, muttering an apology as guilt seeps into her gut. Miczariel closes her eyes again and slowly leans against the tub once more.

“Sorry,” Zoe whimpers, running a hand through her hair again as she stares at Miczariel.

“I’ll be okay.” Miczariel assures Zoe, though her eyes stay shut. “Just get the knife, alright? I’ll be here… waiting.” She manages a tiny, barely noticeable smile. Miczariel’s exhausted, Zoe is too… it’s been a complicated night, to say the least. Miczariel’s barely aware of Zoe rushing downstairs. Her mind’s elsewhere, her lips still tingling from their  _ kiss _ . If Miczariel wasn’t wounded, or powerless in her drained human body, she’d probably be bouncing off the walls- but she’s glad at least Zoe is safe. Besides, Miczariel will eventually heal… though it’ll be a slower process since her abilities are still drained- which Miczariel still hates, and she’s not sure how to speed up the process. So instead, she simply groans about it and pouts like a toddler. Zoe, meanwhile, is running down the stairs as quickly as she can. She’s just barely able to avoid tripping as she scrambles into the kitchen, brow furrowed in a concentrated frenzy, in search of a clean knife. Zoe rummages through the sink, careful not to cut her fingers, and produces a large steak knife. It’s dirty, so Zoe hurriedly washes it before she runs upstairs again. Zoe nearly trips up the stairs when she runs. She’s rather lucky she doesn’t fall or impale herself on the knife, because there’s no way Miczariel has the strength to heal anyone- let alone herself- right now. 

“I got it! I got it!” Zoe says hurriedly as she enters the bathroom. Miczariel cracks a tired, rheumy eye open. There’s dark, sunken circles forming around the demon’s eyes; adding a rather pitiful look to her. 

“Good,” Miczariel nods in approval, “now heat it up.”

“Heat… it up?” Zoe frowns. “How…?”

Miczariel sighs, unimpressed- Zoe can tell, and frankly she feels a little stupid-, “You’re a witch, Zoe. You can use your powers,” Miczariel then offers Zoe a very small, and very tired smile, “You killed the zombies, you can definitely heat the knife.” 

“I don’t know how.” Zoe admits, trying to reiterate the point. “I’m… new to this whole thing.”

Miczariel closes her eyes, though not due to annoyance, “I know… I know. But you brought me back, right-?”

“- With Madison’s help,” Zoe interjects. 

“With help, yes. But you didn’t need help to kill those undead bastards.” Miczariel tells her. Her eyes are still closed. She’s trying her best to rest, but the pain is… unimaginable. At least she’s not human. “Just focus, alright? It’ll come naturally to you… you’re smart, powerful.” Miczariel does her best to shrug, though pain ripples through her split muscles. At least Zoe smiles at the compliment, though Miczariel’s words don’t actually help much to instruct her. Still, Zoe thinks she can at least try- even though she feels a little drained from killing the zombie outside. Zoe licks her lips uneasily and casts her eyes to the blade she holds in her hand. She presses the fingertips of her free hand against the knife blade and takes a deep breath, focusing on fire and warmth, as she allows her eyes to flutter shut. Zoe isn’t sure anything’s working at first, but she immediately snatches her hand away when the searing metal nearly burns her fingers. 

“Ouch!” Zoe yelps in instinct, to which Miczariel flinches and opens her eyes. 

“Are you alright? You didn’t burn yourself, did you?” The demoness asks, frowning in concern. Zoe shakes her head.

“No,” She admits sheepishly, “but I almost did.” Zoe approaches Miczariel hesitantly, kneeling by the tub. She places her free hand just beside the deep ax wound, inspecting it nervously. 

“You’ll want to put the blade against my skin,” Miczariel murmurs, “but not for long… you’ll burn damage the skin… but then again, it’ll scar anyway.” 

“Oh, okay, uh…” Zoe hesitates, the knife hovering above the wound for a while before she finally touches the heated blade to the bleeding wound. Miczariel cries out, causing Zoe to jump back. “Oh, shit! I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Miczariel soothes, “it’s a… natural response. Keep going. Ignore me, alright?” She offers Zoe another smile, but it doesn’t make Zoe feel better this time. Zoe takes another deep breath, shutting her eyes momentarily as she continues the procedure. Zoe touches the knife to the wound again, wincing as Miczariel groans. The demoness squeezes her eyes shut, trying to control her breathing as the white-hot pain of the knife spreads through her body. Zoe wrinkles her nose at the acrid stench of burning flesh. The black blood against Miczariel’s pale skin sizzles like liquid on a stove, which also causes Zoe to flinch- but she keeps going this time. Zoe presses the knife to the wound in quick bursts, doing her best not to accidentally stab Miczariel further- or burn the skin too badly. 

“What now?” Zoe asks, her voice slightly shaky, once she’s done cauterizing the ax wound. 

“Now onto my side,” Miczariel murmurs, her voice hoarse, as she lifts her bloodstained hand, “and then we can do the stitching.” Zoe nods slightly, not too enthused to cauterize another wound. But she does so anyways, heat flushing her cheeks as Miczariel lifts her arms to give Zoe access to the wound in her ribs. Zoe tries not to avert her eyes to Miczariel’s chest- which is, admittedly, a little difficult-, but she keeps her gaze on the wound and presses the blade against it. Miczariel groans again, her muscles tensing beneath Zoe’s touch. She clenches her teeth, the cords in her neck standing out, and hisses outwardly until the blade is removed from her flesh. Once the second wound is cauterized, Miczariel slumps against the side of the tub once more. She drops her arms- careful of the cauterized stab wound-, seeming to hunch into herself as she drowsily rests her head on the rim of the tub.

“Are… you okay?” Zoe asks hesitantly, even though she knows Miczariel isn’t. The demon nods, sluggishly lifting an arm to give a lazy thumbs up. Zoe leaves Miczariel’s side momentarily, her hands shaking as she sets the now ruined knife on the counter. Zoe places the needle in her palm, the metal cool against her skin, and gingerly picks up the spool of thread. She kneels beside Miczariel again, her features contorted in concern, as her shaking hands try to loop the thread through the needle’s eye. 

“Thank you.” Miczariel utters from the tub, still slumped to the side. “I… didn’t ever think I’d be expressing gratitude to you so often…” 

“You didn’t?” Zoe readies herself to plunge the needle into the burnt skin of Miczariel’s wounds. She’s surprised with how close she is to the demon now, practically hovering over Miczariel at this point. 

“No.” Miczariel admits. “I just thought… maybe I’d scare you some, then wait for you to die…” The statement is brutally honest, and quite frankly it startles Zoe. 

“You.. did?” 

“Yeah… but I don’t think I want that anymore.” Miczariel yawns, though she winces when the needle passes through her skin. 

“What do you want, then?” It’s more of an attempt to keep a conversation going now- Zoe’s trying to push through the awkward, straightforwardness of Miczariel’s old goals after she’d basically attacked Miczariel’s face earlier. Miczariel thinks for a bit, occasionally wincing or jumping while Zoe works. 

“I don’t know.” Miczariel responds after a bit of pondering. Zoe draws back momentarily as she stitches the last part of the shoulder wound. She takes a moment to look over her handiwork, pleased that it’s a little better than what she’d done with Kyle’s dismembered body. As if on cue, Miczariel raises her arm so Zoe can regain access to the stab wound. After a little while, Miczariel speaks again, “I thought you’d die… when you wanted to face the zombies alone.”

“I didn’t want to.” Zoe tells her. “But I had to.”

“No, you didn’t.” Miczariel shakes her head. “But you did. You’re brave, I’ll give you that… but I was worried. I didn’t want you to die.”

“Well, I didn’t.” Zoe offers Miczariel a small smile. “But I appreciate the concern.” Miczariel manages to return the smile, though it’s obvious she’s going to pass out at any moment. “We’re almost done… then I can try to get all the blood off you and get you to bed.” Miczariel nods in agreement and appreciation.  _ Sleep _ has never seemed so alluring to her, especially now. Zoe is right, though- it doesn’t take long before Zoe is gently dabbing away the inky blood on Miczariel’s skin despite the fact that Zoe is still covered in blood as well. Miczariel’s barely conscious when Zoe gets up to try and find the demon something to wear, and she’s barely conscious when Zoe puts her in the oversized hoodie and calls it good enough. She’s guided to the bed, stumbling like a drunk, and laid to rest; she’s practically asleep when her head hits the pillow. Really, the last thing Miczariel is aware of is Zoe’s hand on Miczariel’s hip as the witch watches over her. 

* * *

The first thing Miczariel is aware of when she comes to is Zoe’s not beside her. The second thing she’s aware of is the familiar tightness of stitches in her skin, holding her together as she rolls over. Her body is enveloped in pain as Miczariel groans. She blinks slowly, unaware of what time it is or what day. The scent of flames and smoke tingles her nose, eliciting a sneeze from the demoness as she props herself up on her elbows to scan the room for any sign of Zoe. She doesn’t see the young witch in any corner of the room, nor is she in the bathroom- the door is open and the light is off. Miczariel yawns, though her concern is growing as she switches to more  _ mental _ ways of contacting Zoe. Her consciousness grasps blindly at their bond, trying to pinpoint Zoe’s. She’s met with confusion and shock- almost as if Miczariel’s startled Zoe by tapping her on the shoulder.

** _Zoe? Where are you?_ ** Miczariel asks, frowning slightly. The confusion fades away into exhaustion, and Miczariel is slightly less concerned.

** _Don’t worry. I’m just outside. _ ** Zoe responds.  ** _We’re cleaning up. _ **

Miczariel bristles in disgust,  ** _Cleaning up? Like… the remains and stuff?_ **

** _Yeah. We’re almost done. Just rest, alright?_ ** Zoe responds, and with that Miczariel seems to be shut out. The demon grumbles, frowning as she glances at the window. Part of her wants to switch into Fluffy and run downstairs and outside, but the other part of Miczariel knows she’d probably just further injure herself if she does. Luckily enough, Miczariel isn’t waiting too long. Zoe heads into the room moments later, still bloodstained. Her hair is tangled and matted with blood and gore, her face smeared with it as well- and the smell is simply  _ awful _ . Miczariel wrinkles her nose at the scent, nearly gagging. 

“You smell.” Miczariel says, eloquent as ever. Zoe only rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, you’re welcome for taking care of you.” The witch spits back. Miczariel only smirks, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. Zoe’s eyes soften, “Hey, don’t. You need to rest.”

“I am resting.” Miczariel snorts. “Sitting is resting, right?” 

Zoe rolls her eyes as she heads into the bathroom, “Sure. Just stay put though, alright? I really need to shower. I feel nasty.” Miczariel nods obediently, though she despises sitting still… and waiting… and resting. She feels as though she needs to be doing something- though, maybe that’s just the nerves talking; she’s still a little on edge from the past two days… which, again, brings Miczariel back to that goddamn  _ kiss _ . The demon grumbles again, folding her arms against her chest. Her lips tingle slightly at the memory, to which she involuntarily touches her fingers to them. She doesn’t think a human’s ever kissed her before- and she certainly can’t remember her before-life, she doesn’t really know if she was kissed back then either. But the action was… certainly enjoyable, and rather nice… so Miczariel decides she doesn’t  _ hate _ it, not yet anyway. Maybe she’ll have to kiss Zoe again… besides, they’ll have to talk about it anyway- right? Miczariel waits until the water stops running, tapping her foot against the wooden floor. Zoe steps out after a few more moments, a towel wrapped around herself as she heads toward the closet. Her damp hair is plastered to her face, and she seems a little embarrassed to be walking out in front of Miczariel; so the demon averts her eyes in respect. 

Jesus, when had Miczariel ever respected anyone before?

Honestly, Miczariel had had an entire conversation played out in her head- she knew what she wanted to say, she knew how gentle she wanted to be, and yet she still couldn’t help herself from dumbly blurting out, “You kissed me last night. Why?”

“Oh, uh, that’s rather… forward.” Zoe mutters as she stops just outside the closet. “I… don’t know. I guess I was in the moment. Did you… not like me kissing you?”

“What? No!” Miczariel exclaims, though Zoe takes this the wrong way.

“Oh.” She says, hugging the towel to herself a little tighter. “Well, then, I won’t kiss you again. Sorry.”

“No- I, that’s-” Miczariel dumbly fumbles for words, trying to ease the situation. “I liked it! I did! You just surprised me, I guess. People don’t usually… lunge at me in  _ that way. _ ” Zoe takes this in, mulling it over, before she slowly moves to sit by Miczariel- temporarily forgetting about getting dressed. 

“What do you mean?” Zoe asks slowly, tilting her head. 

“Usually when people lunge at me, it’s to try and maim. Not kiss.” Miczariel says, matter-of-factly. At first, Zoe thinks Miczariel is kidding- but she’s not. “I mean, the only thing I’ve been around that I can remember is the creatures in my hellscape. They’re not there to be nice.”

“Your hellscape?” Zoe asks.

“I don’t want to talk about that right now.” Miczariel says dismissively. “But you’ll learn about it later, I’m sure… I actually…” Miczariel trails off, not sure how to ask.

“You actually what?” Zoe’s intrigued now.

“I was going to ask if I could kiss you again.” Miczariel says slowly, her eyes meeting Zoe’s. “To make sure I don’t hate it.” Zoe almost laughs. Her lips turn upward into an amused smile, though her eyes momentarily glance toward Miczariel’s lips. There’s not necessarily a verbal confirmation, though it comes in the form of Zoe’s nose gently bumping into Miczariel’s as they lean into each other. Zoe’s lips are warm against Miczariel’s. It’s an inviting gesture, one that does surprise Miczariel. This time it’s Miczariel who cups Zoe’s face in her hands, not truly wishing for the moment to end. It’s an almost perfect moment- and part of Miczariel wants to take it further, and Miczariel knows part of Zoe wishes for the same; but the brunette suddenly breaks away and shakes her head. 

“I can’t.” She mutters, glancing at the ground. “Let’s stop there.”

Miczariel is confused, “I don’t understand. Did I do something-?”

“No, you’re fine… it’s just…” Zoe isn’t necessarily sure how she’s supposed to explain her black widow curse. Surprisingly, she doesn’t have to. Miczariel only shrugs, indifferent toward the news.

“Alright.” The demon says, content with Zoe’s feelings. 

Zoe’s surprised, “You’re not gonna… push me for this?” 

Miczariel quirks an eyebrow, “Why would I?” 

“I… don’t know.” Zoe admits. “Nevermind. It’s whatever. But I do like kissing you, so that’s something.” She shrugs awkwardly and gets to her feet, suddenly avoiding Miczariel’s eye contact. The demon doesn’t seem to mind this. She just lays back down, content, and tries to ignore the pain in her back and side. There’s a sudden knock at the door, one that startles Miczariel- but no one enters.

“Get your ass downstairs,” It’s Fiona’s voice, “this shit show’s going on a field trip. Dress for a funeral.” 

“Oh, uh, I’ll be down in a moment!” Zoe answers hurriedly, her eyes flitting to Miczariel. The demon blinks in confusion, but Zoe brings a finger to her lips to silence her companion. Miczariel doesn’t make a sound, instead electing to shrug indifferently and curl back up- deciding, once again, that’s she’s too tired for this shit. They listen as Fiona’s footsteps head back down the hall, and Zoe sighs.

“Tired?” Miczariel muses as Zoe grabs the black dress the demon had stole for her.

“Exhausted.” Zoe mutters. “I guess I’ll just have to sleep when I get back.”

“It’s been, like, two days since you’ve actually slept.” Miczariel comments, though now she seems more concerned than amused.

“Every teenager’s dream, right?” Zoe asks, sighing again. “You can sleep for both of us, I guess, since you can’t come with. Please be good.”

Miczariel bats her eyelashes innocently, “Have I ever been anything but?”


End file.
